La realidad de los cuentos, historias, leyendas y mitos
by D. Shadydowns
Summary: Las historias que sabes, las que has leído o has escuchado hablar, son reales, pero no como tú pensabas. Cuando una chica es rescatada de su mundo, descubre la verdadera versión de los diferentes mundos de los que has escuchado, descubrirá nuevos portales, ciencia, razas y nuevos personajes, una nueva realidad se revelará donde la fantasía es compañera de la ficción.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! He aquí mi nueva fanfic que es mezcla de ciencia ficción y fantasía, conocerán mejor a mi nueva OC en el primer capítulo ya que éste es el prólogo. Les ADVIERTO que no hay un Romance hasta muy adelante ya que este fanfic será muy largo y será OCxOC. Espero que les guste y disfrutn el prólogo que espero los atrape.

Prólogo

Todo es real. Los cuentos que te cuentan cuando eres niño y olvidas cuando creces, son reales. Pero no solo los cuentos de hadas, también los mitos, las leyendas, y lo más increíble aún,… las religiones: Dios, Alá, Yahveh, los dioses griegos y romanos por ejemplo, existen, aunque también existen todas las teorías científicas. Sí, la teoría del Big Bang existe, antes de que comiencen a preguntar. Todo es real, solo que no te contaron la historia completa. Y la verdad no se las voy a contar, me tomaría 4470 millones de años para contarles la completa y verdadera historia de la Tierra y me tomaría más de 14 miles de millones de años para contarles la verdadera y completa historia del Universo, ya se dieron una idea, así que mejor les explico lo que deben saber.

El Universo se creó como dice la Teoría del Big Bang, bueno… más o menos, no hubo en sí una explosión como si hubiera estallado la bomba nuclear como en Hiroshima y Nagasaki, fue más como una unión entre elementos que se fueron expandiendo, primero fue una unión pequeña casi invisible, luego fue visible, luego mediana, luego grande, luego más grande y así sucesivamente, formando las grandes y pequeñas galaxias, tantas que ni siquiera me acuerdo de los nombres, en el Instituto de la Orden me las enseñaron pero no es necesario que te las aprendas si… luego les explico eso.

Como decía, se formó el Universo junto con sus galaxias y sistemas solares dentro de ellas, difiriendo en tamaños y características, incluso hay unos que no todos pueden llegar, ya que para unos seres son inhabitables mientras que para otros sí y viceversa. Y… se formó Dios, o como aprendí a llamarlo: El Creador. El Creador, un ser de inmenso poder, tiene límites claro, pero tiene una sabiduría lo suficiente como para saber colocarnos a cada uno en nuestro tablero. El Creador, desde su primer momento supo que tenía que ser el Rey sobre todas las cosas, pero no por ambición, sino porque así debía ser, y claro que se lo merece, después de una larga vida logras ver que él sabe lo que hace, pero lo sabes aún más cuando lo tienes frente a ti – Esa historia la contaré más adelante-. Mientras él terminaba de acomodar nuestro Universo, descubrió que había más dimensiones creándose fuera de nuestro Universo, y él podía controlarlas y también viajar entre ellas, era Todo poderoso, y lo es aún.

El Creador creo –valga la redundancia- a más ayudantes para cada planeta de cada sistema solar de cada galaxia. Luego quiso que sus mundos se conocieran, con cuestión de tiempo claro, así que decidió mandar señales solo a algunos seres de cada mundo, ahí es donde entramos los humanos de la Tierra, porque hay más humanos en otras partes del Universo así como otros seres. En la Tierra, fuimos creaciones de diferentes civilizaciones a la vez, es por eso que tenemos a los mayas, aztecas, egipcios, griegos, romanos, judíos, y de más…, pero lo que deben saber ustedes es que ciertas señales además de llegar en forma de ideas, o de ayuda de otros seres que no fueron creados en la Tierra, vinieron en forma de sueños o de visiones, lo que nadie sabía es que no eran cosas falsas o simples sueños o mejor dicho… simples cuentos y leyendas.

Cada leyenda, mito o cuento viene realmente de otro planeta, sistema o galaxia. Vinieron siguiendo las órdenes del mismo Creador, y luego se fueron, pero dejaron huellas en la Tierra. Pero no todas las civilizaciones vinieron en persona, otras mismas ni si quiera recibieron la orden del Creador, pero Él mando su propia señal a la Tierra y a otros mundos mostrando su existencia llegando en forma de ideas o sueños en una persona, y otras señales a otra y así sucesivamente. Pero que quede claro, hay muchos que nunca han recibido señal alguna, ni del Creador ni de otra civilización.

Es por eso que llego el momento en que El Creador mando llamar a ciertos seres de distintos mundos, cada uno representaba a su mundo, se llamó Ordine Plures Galaxies o en nuestro idioma: La Orden de Diversas Galaxias, pero generalmente se le llama la Orden, cuando quieres representarla es cuando uno dice el nombre completo. Está escrito en latín, puesto que, otra de las cosas que nunca supieron, es que el latín es lengua muerto en la mayoría de todos los mundos del Creador.

Ésta orden tiene como objetivo principal la unión de todos los mundos de nuestro Universo, y encontrar a los que aún no conocemos, puesto que fueron demasiados mundos y se siguen creando, también otro objetivo es ayudar a cualquier mundo que se conozca aunque esos mundos no sepan de la existencia de otros. La orden fue también avanzando en tecnología y poder mientras cumplía con su deber. Tiempo después El Creador se fue a otra dimensión, ésa dimensión tiene un camino, se le conoce generalmente como la muerte, aunque diferentes seres tienen diferente tiempo para vivir, siempre llegan al camino para cruzar a la otra dimensión donde nos espera el Creador, de ahí partes a otra y luego a otra, si algo sigue igual en lo que sabemos es que el Creador es infinito, todo continúa, solo cambias de dimensión, aunque a veces es imposible verlo.

Es aquí donde entro yo, tenía 15 o 16 años en ese entonces, mi civilización que vivía en la Tierra, no supo mantener su humanidad, llegó un tiempo en que empezamos a destruir nuestro propio hogar y a nuestras propias familias, olvidando quiénes éramos, pero así debía ser al parecer, la Tierra nos exigía cambiar pero no la escuchamos, y cuando lo hicimos fue muy tarde.

Era una noche de invierno, fue una noche después del año nuevo y yo me encontraba en mi cuarto dormida, me había levantado al escuchar ruidos, luego entre parpadeos para aclarar mi vista mi ventana estaba siendo agujerada, en segundos entraron personas, pero no les veía su rostro, sin darme cuenta me habían inyectado algo en mi brazo, quería gritar, patearlos, defenderme, pero solo lograba ver el casco de un hombre, con traje plateado y un casco de igual color que cubría su cara. Pueden reírse por lo que voy a decir, en el fondo agradecí haberme dormido vestida en piyama completa, a veces en pantalón me estorba, me quedo en shorts en verano pero era invierno, aunque no llevaba sostén, mi térmico y mi camisa no dejaban ver claras mis "niñas". En fin, me subieron a una camilla, me amarraron y subí, solo veía una gran luz y recuerdo sentir la adrenalina en mi sangre, pero seguía sin moverme, luego me desmayé.

Desperté y me encontré en un cuarto, estaba en una cama tan suave y las sábanas eran igual de suaves y calientitas, aunque no hacía frío, seguía vestida igual, en piyama, el cuarto era extraño, habían paredes metálicas pero de color azul marino y los muebles eran también de metal, pero se notaba que estaban vacíos, al pie de mi cama había una señora parada observándome, era con tez blanca, traje azulados y plateados, era albina y tenía los ojos de almendras, labios rojos y tenía el porte de superioridad, sin embargo me veía con amabilidad.

Su nombre es Ariel Viator. Generalmente se le llama Lady Viator, es humana y ella se crió en la Orden, su familia ha estado en la Orden desde el inicio, y es la primera en su familia en ser una de los líderes de la Orden, los líderes de la Orden son los representantes de cada mundo que se va conociendo, ella representa al planeta Tierra, por lo tanto es mi líder. Aunque ella nació y creció en la Orden, hubo un tiempo en que, fue enviada junto a sus padres a vivir en la Tierra para saber en qué situación nos encontrábamos, la enviaron en el tiempo de la época Medieval y luego otra vez en la década de los 60's, éste último viaje lo hizo sola. También ha viajado a otros mundos.

Me explicó todo lo que les he explicado. Y resultó que también habían traído a mis padres, recuerdo lo desconcertada que me sentí. Me dejó una ropa muy distinta, era mucho más moderna, un camisón azul marino de tela muy suave como seda y se dejaba caer hasta por encima de las rodillas, el pantalón era como mezclilla ajustado y unos botines negros. Después de cambiarme me enseñó aquel lugar, era una nave, era muy grande y estábamos a la altura de donde pasan los aviones, pero algo tenía la nave que la hacía invisible. Sé todo eso porque le pregunté.

Al principio fue todo lleno de asombro y se veía gente confiable, pero toda aquella tranquilidad se desvaneció cuando me explicó por qué me necesitaban. Todos los seres humanos en la Tierra habíamos sido vigilados con más intensidad en el último milenio, examinaban todo ser humano que habitaba la Tierra, de todos se eligieron cierto gran número de personas para ser rescatadas, puesto que el Apocalipsis empezaba a dar el conteo que tomaría solo unas décadas, si tenían suerte quizá unos cien o doscientos años. Entre esas personas rescatadas estaba yo. Repito que todos los cuentos en la Tierra realmente ocurrieron; yo tenía la habilidad de entender a cada grupo étnico, cada religión, cada leyenda, lo que a ellos les llamó la atención era que si me unía a ellos podía ayudarlos a entender el modo de vida y de pensar de cada mundo, lograría pensar como otros mundos, como si fuera una traductora, pero de pensamientos, no de palabras.

Lo que más me impactó fue saber que mi mundo llegaría a su fin más pronto de lo pensado, luego saber que yo sobreviviría a diferencia de muchas personas, pero sentí que podía lograr formar parte de algo grande como la Orden, para mí fue un mundo totalmente nuevo y me estaban invitando a ser una de ellos. Me dejaron pensar durante un buen rato, fue cuando tomé la decisión. Acepté y confío en nunca arrepentirme por ello. Solo que con ciertas condiciones, llevar conmigo a mis padres, abuelos, y ciertos miembros de mi familia que aceptaron ir, otros decidieron quedarse. La Orden aceptó y me dejaron pasar unas últimas semanas para terminar lo que debía en la Tierra, me despedí de los que decidieron quedarse y recibí a los que decidieron acompañarme, llevé ciertas pertenencias mías y deje otras atrás.

Al llegar, la nave despegó diciéndole adiós a la Tierra por un tiempo corto. La nave, después de unas horas, llegó a un planeta llamado Tellurem OPG, Tellurem porque resultó ser un planeta parecido a la Tierra y las siglas de la Orden "OPG", es un planeta donde viven las personas que la Orden trae consigo, también está el Instituto de la Orden, y el Edificio Terram, donde se conecta la Orden con todas sus naves, algo así como la NASA, pero más avanzado y con relaciones de muchas galaxias, ahí sería donde yo iba a dar al final, pero Lady Viator me dio otras sorpresas.

Todos los seres que viven bajo custodia de la Orden, se le aplica mayor capacidad de tiempo para vivir, es decir, te ponen muchos más años de vida. Los humanos que custodia la Orden tenemos capacidad para vivir 2000 años. Como yo nací ordinaria me metieron en un proceso de preparación física donde estuve inconsciente por tres días. No solo modificaron la capacidad para 2000 años, me repararon cualquier cosa dañada en mi organismo, antes no oía bien del oído izquierdo, ahora escucho el 90% en ambos oídos, las manchas en mi piel por acné o cortadas fueron borradas, mi cabello antes maltratado, ahora era un pelo sano y sedoso aún con rizos y ondas en él. También mejoraron mi vista al 95%.

Pero hubo algo que no cambió. Mis padres y mi familia decidieron no hacerse ningún cambio, ellos vivieron el tiempo que tenían marcado, menos de 100 años, aunque disfruté mis momentos con ellos, al final yo me quedé sola en ésta dimensión aunque sé que cuando el Creador me llame iré junto a ellos.

En lo que todo esto pasó yo fui al Instituto, ahí me entrenaron de todo lo necesario para mi vida como parte de la Orden. Me enseñaron a usar su tecnología, me enseñaron a curar heridas de forma básica, también a luchar con gran variedad de armas o cuerpo a cuerpo, a sobrevivir en ambientes habitables para humanos y a pilotear naves lo cual era divertido; y lo más importante en mi caso: me enseñaron a navegar desde la Planta del Edificio que iba en busca de galaxias, aprendí a leer los mapas de galaxias, sistemas y planetas, saber de ellos y ejercer mi labor como traductora de pensamiento como le digo yo, ellos me llaman como mi líder, _viator_ , puesto que me enviarían a los mundos para ejercer mis misiones. También tenía otros cargos como _viator_ , podía acompañar a los pilotos a viajar a los mundos o explicar rutas de ida y regreso y también podía asegurar que ciertas cosas pasaran en la historia de los mundos,… olvidé mencionarlo, la Orden tiene algunos cursos de la historia de cada mundo registrado, presente, pasado y futuro.

Algunos _viators_ tienen la misión de intervenir ciertas cosas para que la historia siga su curso en el mundo, pero cada movimiento es custodiado por la Orden, solo si es necesario su intervención. Claro está, me lleve tiempo en mi preparación en el Instituto, cuando finalmente me gradué, estuve trabajando leyendo mapas, inculcando a mis colegas sobre otros mundos y explicaba a los pilotos sus viajes, hasta me hice amiga de uno de ellos, se llama Rapha, antes de que empiecen, es mi amigo, es como mi hermano y yo su hermana, él está eternamente enamorado de una _vindegionne_ llamada Melina, ella lo curó unas pocas veces donde él en sus primeros viajes salía herido, una vez bromeando en la Planta donde reparaban sus naves le pegué y al caerse se cortó con una herramienta, lo hice a propósito para que lo llevaran con Melina y sí que le funcionó, ya que la dulce muchacha averiguó su nombre, fui a verla unas cuantas veces para preguntarle cosas sobre curaciones mientras me preparaba en el Instituto y nos hicimos buenas amigas aunque no la veo ya tan seguido debido a mi trabajo.

Lo sé, conté todo muy rápido, hay mucho más y sobre todo es que no todo fue tan fácil, necesité ayuda muchas veces, pero fui muy escuchada por Lady Viator, ya que ella pasó por mi preparación, pero ella entendía más que nada los mapas, los valores éticos, las buenas relaciones entre los seres, por eso la escogieron líder. Llevaba tiempo cuando cometí una acción que le dio a mi vida lo que quería encontrar.

Y para que comiencen a ver lo que me pasó hace tiempo necesitan recordar, otra vez, que todos los cuentos son reales y viven en diferentes galaxias, cuando llegué a una de ellas llegué con una misión que me ayudaría a encontrar mi propia aventura…

Pequeño Glosario:

Viator: Apellido romano que significa "Viajero".

Vindegionne: Mezcla de palabras de origen italiano y rumano que significan "curación".

Tellurem: Palabra en latín que significa "Planeta Tierra".

Terram: Otra palabra en latín que significa "Tierra".


	2. Capítulo 1: Nuevo Mundo, nuevos caminos

Hola! he aquí el primer capítulo, donde por fin conocerán el nombre de la protagonista y al final conocerán las razones por las cuales no la presenté antes ;) también como he de empezar a enviar a la protagonista al mundo de Tierra Media, debo decir que la Tierra Media le pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y mi OC es mía de mi imaginación y hecha para ustedes. Otra cosa, el prólogo fue narrado por la protagonista mucho tiempo después, es decir que ella empezó a narrar después de haber pasado sus aventuras, desde aquí narrara conforme ella pasa la historia, me refiero a su "tiempo actual". Espero que entiendan lo que les trato de explicar XD. Sin más, el capítulo.

* * *

Parte I: El primer Viaje

Capítulo 1: "Nuevo mundo, nuevos caminos"

Ni si quiera sabía si iba a funcionar, o qué me pasaría, pero eso lo hace interesante. Atravesé el portal, solo existen unos cuantos portales en la Orden, se usan en extrema emergencia, y ésta es una. Primero me sentí girando, luego flotaba y veía un montón de estrellas cubriéndome, mis manos sentían como si estuvieran en agua de mar, se sentía relajante, pero lo siguiente me sacó de esa tranquilidad, caía fuertemente debido a la gravedad, luego rodaba en tierra, en una colina pequeña, me detuve al tener el pasto parejo, quedé boca arriba, apreté los ojos, ésa caída me había dejado probablemente con algo torcido, por el sabor seco de mi garganta creo que grité al caer o al rodar. Lo confirmé al abrir los ojos y encontrar a la persona que sabía yo, me ayudaría.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó el gran mago viéndome desde su altura, mi cabeza estaba a sus pies, lo miré con boca abierta por unos segundos, no podía creerlo, ¡Logré llegar a Tierra Media! ¡Usando un portal de la Orden!

-Ahh…- mi garganta se atoraba, por el dolor de caer, por la emoción y porque aunque yo sabía quién era él, no podía decir su nombre. Se agachó y me miró más de cerca con rostro extrañado, aunque me había preparado para el viaje, había ciertas prendas en mí que delataban mi origen. Tome aire.- Estoy bien… creo- él asintió y se levantó pero extendiéndome una mano, la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme, una vez parada me sacudí y noté que mi rostro estaba sucio, manchado de tierra y algunos trozos de pasto, traté de quitármelos.

-Deberías lavarte.-me sugirió con tono amable mientras recargaba ambas manos en su bastón, noté que era diferente a como siempre me lo había imaginado, aunque en descripción sonara lo mismo, verlo era de algún modo… diferente.

-Iré al río, no te demoro, supongo que debes hablar con alguien.- le dije atreviéndome a decir lo que pensé en un principio ocultar, saber ciertas cosas de un futuro. El mago levantó una ceja.- Creo que debemos hablar.

Admito que fue muy rápido, llevaba tan solo unos minutos ahí y le estaba confesando al mago gris porqué vine a Tierra Media, porqué escogí esa fecha y porqué vine a intervenir en algo que desde el punto de vista de ese mundo, no era de mi incumbencia. Tardó en comprenderlo, pero luego tras sucesos que le fui contando del pasado y de lo que planeaba hacer en un futuro lograron convencerlo, como cuando le expliqué lo de la guerra contra Sauron, no la de un futuro, si no la del pasado, la historia de Erebor y del dragón Smaug, y lo que lo convenció fue que le conté la charla que tuvo con cierto enano en Bree sobre recuperar cierta montaña, también nos presentamos, le expliqué a Gandalf lo que debía saber, más no sabe mi origen, preferí dejárselo como un "cuando tenga tiempo lo contaré".

-Es confuso lo sé pero, necesito tu ayuda Gandalf.-le pedí.

-No entiendo cómo sabes tanto de este mundo, ya que es obvio que no vienes de aquí.-dijo Gandalf.- pero tengo un buen presentimiento contigo.- le sonreí.- Pero no creo que puedas…

-¿Entrar? Para eso necesito tu ayuda, además en algún momento mostraré mi habilidad con armas.- mentí en cierto punto de vista, aún me faltaba práctica ya que no había usado la espada en mucho tiempo.- Por favor…-le supliqué con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Está bien, supongo que me ayudarás en ciertos problemas.-dijo después de pensarlo unos momentos.

-Gracias.- le dije, la verdad casi lloraba de la emoción.

-Pero debes esperar, debo discutir tu entrada a la compañía con el líder.- explicó Gandalf algo serio.

-Entraré más tarde, mucho más tarde para ser precisa.- Gandalf arqueó la ceja.- ¿Quieres una probada del futuro? En unos momentos irás a Bolsón Cerrado a charlar con un hobbit al que no ves desde hace tiempo, le llevarás invitados inesperados que son miembros de la compañía, tratarás de hacer que ese hobbit entre a la compañía…

-Está bien, está bien,- dijo rápidamente levantando una mano para pedirme que parara de hablar, sonreí, él dio un suspiro.- Sabes mucho del futuro, supongo que estás aquí para…

-Debo asegurarme de que la historia tenga los caminos correctos, ésa es la misión que me ha traído aquí.-le interrumpí a la vez que le aclaraba.- Debo interferir hasta pasado mañana.- al principio él se sorprendió, pero luego se relajó.

-Claro, claro,… muy bien, como digas, te veré pasado mañana.-me dijo y le extendí la mano, miró mi mano confundido luego la tomó y nos dimos un pequeño saludo, ante ello al separar las manos, sonreí y reí dejando ver mi felicidad, lo contagié sin querer y tomó su camino hacia Hobbiton, lo vi desaparecer entre las pequeñas y suaves colinas para tomar mi propio camino hacia el río.

Rodeé parte de Hobbiton, era más hermoso de lo que se había visto antes, y los hobbits eran realmente alegres, siempre riendo y bailando, las flores en cantidades infinitas y los agujeros pintorescos hacían el paisaje muy primaveral, llegué al río con discreción, me lavé la cara y rápidamente tomé mi camino de regreso, en lo que volvía pude ver cómo Gandalf hablaba con aquel hobbit de nombre Bilbo Bolsón. Desde lejos se veía muy formal y respetable mientras le negaba a Gandalf que parecía desconcertado, reí y seguí mi camino.

Llegué de nuevo al lugar donde hablé con Gandalf, trepé un árbol que era muy ancho y con ramas suficientes que me taparían de vista, además mi vestimenta estaba basado en pantalones marrones no tan ajustados, blusón negro hasta los muslos, botas negras hasta la mitad de los chamorros, parece poca cosa pero hacía calor, pero tenía mi gran bolso negro con marrón donde traía más abrigos y una bufanda grande y gruesa, también negros y marrones pero también había grises, pero mi ropa actual hacía camuflaje con el tronco, eso sí, en mi cinturón traía unas cuchillas en unas pequeñas bolsas de cuero negro y una daga y en las botas traía escondida dos navajas, una en cada bota, también llevaba en ambas muñecas unas pulseras gruesas, muy gruesas que sirven para bloquear lo que sea y están desde la muñeca hasta una cuarta parte del brazo osea antes de llegar al codo, en una rama gruesa me senté, metí mi gran trenza en mi blusón y esperé el velo de la noche preparándome para ver a enanos llegar.

De donde yo estaba sentada aún de noche lograba ver gracias a mi modificación de ojos, cómo enano tras enano llegaba a Bolsón Cerrado, primero Dwalin, luego Balin, después los hermanos Durin Fili y Kili, luego logré ver a mi nuevo aliado Gandalf llegar con el resto de los enanos, bueno, casi el resto: Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori y Ori, los enanos cayeron unos encima de otros al abrir la puerta Bilbo Bolsón quien confirmó su sospecha de la "broma" de Gandalf según él.

Luego vi hacia otro lado, un enano con cara de estar perdido andaba por debajo de los árboles, de los cuales yo estaba en uno, su cara de duda al ver la gran cantidad de agujeros de hobbit me provocó risa, una risa que tuve que contener, sabía quién era y por el simple hecho de saber su identidad y verlo como nunca lo imaginé me causaba una gran risa, una risa que me delataría si la dejara escapar.

El enano líder estuvo puerta tras puerta en Hobbiton hasta que al parecer uno le indicó la dirección correcta, ya estaba lejos de mí y muy cerca de Bolsón Cerrado por lo cual solté una risita, pero esa risita hizo que me cayera, logré tomar una rama para detener mi caída, luego salté y caí de pie en el pasto, al menos nadie lo notó, me acerqué un poco más y en una colina perfecta, me senté y pude ver a Thorin Escudo de Roble observar por las ventanas del agujero Bolsón, a lo lejos se oía una melodía.

 _Vino en puerta salpicar_

 _Vierte todo en un gran tazón_

 _Y usa un palo para moler_

 _Y si una entera al final quedó…_

 _¡Va rodando al corredor!_

El enano rodó los ojos y llegó a la puerta, espero un momento a que el bullicio cesara, pero se escuchaban risas que jamás terminarían, entonces tocó la puerta bruscamente, hubo silencio, en unos momentos Gandalf le abrió la puerta y el enano con un letrero mental de "soy el amo no me toquen" entró hablando como si nadie tuviera derecho a hablar, pero lo que me llamó la atención es que antes de cerrar la puerta, Gandalf asomó su cabeza, parecía buscarme, luego suspiró y cerró la puerta.

Decidida me levanté y con gran sigilo me acerqué a Bolsón Cerrado, tras minutos largos para no ser vista por nadie, lo cual sería difícil ya que era de noche y muchos hobbits ya se habrían ido a descansar, llegué a la entrada de Bolsón Cerrado, observé la mini puerta donde 60 años después Bilbo mandará a Frodo a poner un letrero de "Prohibido el paso, excepto para hablar de la fiesta", salté la reja pequeña y en silencio y agachada me acerqué a una ventana.

Asomé los ojos, no se veía a nadie por lo que pensé que estarían en el comedor discutiendo sobre Erebor, la llave y Smaug y luego Bilbo se desmayaría tras una gran ayuda de Bofur, en silencio rodeé la casa y subí a la colina donde había un árbol, me escondí entre el tronco y esperé un poco más. Era extraño, todo esto lo había leído y visto antes de dejar la Tierra, pero estarlo viendo en persona era emocionante, tanto que casi siento como se me sale el corazón por la garganta de la emoción cuando finalmente, con ayuda de Gandalf, entre a la compañía y viaje con ellos hasta Erebor. Tras minutos, escuché un sonido, bajé la colina y traté de asomarme de nuevo con sigilo.

 _Más allá de las frías montañas_

 _Calabozos y cavernas_

 _Debemos ir y madrugar_

 _Para encontrar oro al final_

Thorin cantaba la canción de las Montañas Nubladas, y los demás enanos empezaban a unírsele y estaban tan concentrados que sabía que no me verían, Gandalf estaba de espaldas fumando, luego de la nada como si le hubiera hablado, sigilosamente volteó hacia la ventana donde yo estaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente pero le sonreí, como cuando haces una travesura y tus padres te descubren y finges no haber hecho nada, él sonrió y luego se volteó, logré ver que el enano Bofur había descubierto a Gandalf, inmediatamente me escondí sabiendo que el enano voltearía hacia la ventana, no me di cuenta de que la canción ya había terminado y casi corriendo pero sin hacer ruido, regresé a lo alto de la colina, me escondí detrás del tronco del árbol mientras oía abrirse la puerta del agujero.

-Sé que vi algo, lo sé.-dijo Bofur pero por lo que lograba oír de la voz de Bofur, era que él no había salido, pero lo que me asustó fue el sonido de una espada desfundarse.

-Alguien nos está espiando.-dijo una voz potente y gruesa, sabía que era la voz de Thorin, "estoy perdida" pensé.

-No seas ridículo, quizás habrá sido algún pájaro o algún otro animal.- dijo la voz de Gandalf después de unos segundos, suspiré, al menos Gandalf me ocultaría hasta el momento correcto.

-¿Quién más sabe de esto?-preguntó Thorin guardando la espada pero sin entrar.

-Solo los que deben saberlo.- respondió Gandalf pero sabía que eso no lo calmaría.- Los que estamos aquí.- Técnicamente estoy aquí, así que eso me hace formar parte de lo que dijo y no mintió, escuché como el enano daba pasos hacia dentro y se cerraba la puerta, volví a suspirar, por poco y me delato por andar de fisgona.

Me levanté y me fui de nuevo al borde de la Comarca, si me quedaba más ahí me delataría y me descubrirían, aún no era mi momento, hice un hueco de tierra y me acomodé en él, más me valía despertar antes de que llegaran los enanos en la mañana.

 **Planeta Tellurem OPG, en el Edificio Terram…**

 _Narrador Omnisciente:_

Lady Viator caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de comando de los _viators,_ donde también eran vigilados todos los que eran enviados a las misiones, podían ser ayudados o simplemente eran custodiados.

-Mi Lady, la _viator_ aún no ha interferido en Tierra Media más que hace unas horas, pero no fue distinguida.-informó un trabajador de comando ante lo que pasaba en la pantalla.

-Todo está bien, tenemos que dejar que todo esto siga su curso, solo ella sabrá cómo interferir, no debemos…- Lady Viator calló cuando observó en la gran pantalla que los enanos iban de camino hacia donde su alumna se encontraba y aún dormida.- La descubrirán, pongan un ave, algo que la despierte, ¡rápido! -Ordenó, de inmediato, uno de los trabajadores fomró una pequeña ave, la hizo transportarse hasta Tierra Media llegando al árbol donde la alumna se encontraba dormida, le picoteó y le cantó, la muchacha primero se extrañó, luego se puso alerta al oír pisadas y voces algo cerca, Lady Viator leyó en los labios de su alumna que le agradeció al pájaro, en silencio trepó al árbol lo suficientemente alto y se sentó abrazando al tronco, Lady Viator se relajó.

-Mi Lady, ¿no debemos interferir?-preguntó otro trabajador.- ella…

-Sólo ella debe interferir, ya es tarde para hacer algo nosotros, la pondríamos en riesgo, cuando sea el momento iremos por ella.- ordenó firme Lady Viator confiando en su gran alumna.- Manténganla vigilada y no hagan nada que pueda interferir, avísenme de todo lo que haga cuando interfiera pero repito… no hagan nada más.- ordenó más dura Lady Viator para asegurar la retención, dejaría que la muchacha decidiera el curso y ella solo le cuidaría la espalda.

 **Tierra Media, en los bordes de la Comarca…**

Por un momento me creí delatada, pero gracias al pájaro logré despertar a tiempo, logro ver cómo los enanos apuestan sobre si el hobbit vendrá o no, lástima, si hubiera interferido ahora hubiera ganado contra todos los que fueron en contra de Bilbo, aunque la paga no me hubiera servido la verdad, a mí me sirven los _nummos,_ me sentí segura en esa altura del árbol, todos estaban distraídos, nada los hacía mirar hacia arriba.

-¡Esperen!- gritó una vocecilla a lo lejos, luego más cerca.- ¡Ya lo firmé!- sonrió el hobbit sonriente y le entregó el contrato al enano Balin, quien sonriendo de oreja a oreja leyó el contrato con una lupa pequeña.

-Bien, parece que todo está en orden, bienvenido señor Bolsón a la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble.- sonrió Balin y el hobbit también, de lejos observé que Gandalf también pero más con orgullo.

-Denle un pony.- dijo Thorin girándose nada contento.

El hobbit empezó a negarse diciendo que había caminado más distancias pero al final lo subieron a uno haciéndolo estornudar. Al verlos más lejos, bajé del árbol y lo más silencioso que pude me fui acercando a ellos escondiéndome tras los árboles pero sus risas, canciones y pláticas hacían que oír mis pasos fuera algo imposible aun cuando los tenía algo cerca ya que la verdad, los ponis van muy lento.

Después de horas de ir tras la compañía y esconderme detrás, llegó la noche, dejaron los ponis amarrados y se fueron a dormir, o simplemente a estar en silencio, ya que algunos estaban fumando u otros como Bilbo no podían dormir por los ronquidos del enano Bombur, me acerqué y me escondí detrás de un árbol cerca de ahí, "benditos sean los árboles que me esconden" pensé con humor, todo el camino han sido mi escondite, les debo mucho.

Escuché como los hermanos Fili y Kili le jugaron una broma al inocente del hobbit al escuchar el aullido de un huargo- ¿Te parece gracioso?- preguntó Thorin levantándose serio y acercándose a sus sobrinos- ¡¿El ataque nocturno de los orcos es un chiste?!

-No hablaba en serio.- se disculpó Kili regañado.

-Claro que no, no saben nada del mundo.- dijo Thorin echando chispas mientras se alejaba a la orilla del barranco. "De hecho Thorin, tú tampoco" reí para mis adentros, "¿o acaso sabes que tu mundo puede ser observado por otro?" seguí sonriendo.

-Tranquilo muchacho, Thorin tiene todas las razones del mundo para odiar a los orcos.- interfirió el enano Balin, luego contó la historia de la batalla de Moria, la muerte de Thrór, la pérdida de Thráin, el escudo de Thorin, la verdad era una gran triste historia, lo que nunca cambia en todos los mundos es que unos siempre están peleando con otros de los suyos por pedazos de tierra, pedazos materiales, cuando deberían trabajar unidos para conservarla entre todos, y lo peor es que nadie lucha por defender a los suyos, que fue lo que pasó en Moria, más que pelear por el difunto rey, pelearon para quitar a los orcos de Moria, cuando debieron resistir entre todos para salvarse entre todos, y de ello se dieron cuenta al terminar la batalla al ver la cantidad de muertos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por los gritos de un enano gruñón, que llamaba a su compañía para continuar el viaje, lo bueno es que el trono donde yo estaba era hondo y grande, me cubría perfectamente, al irse todos de nuevo fui detrás de ellos, poco a poco, pasaban las horas, cuando ya no había árboles sino rocas, tuve que esperar a que estuvieron lejos para ocultarme entre ellas, la ventaja era que toda la ropa puesta al ser de alta tecnología era muy cómoda, y las botas también lo eran, acolchonadas y suaves por dentro, pero debo admitir que aun así me cansaban las distancias.

Finalmente llegaron a descansar en frente de una cabaña destrozada por trolls, cosa que ellos no sabían, Gandalf lo notó y supe que en la cabaña trataría de convencer a Thorin de ir con los elfos cosa que por supuesto él negaría, como ahí había más árboles me pude esconder perfectamente, después de un minuto logré escuchar pasos alejándose, me agaché y me alejé más para después sorprender a un enojado Gandalf.

-Me asustaste.-me dijo, ya estábamos suficientemente lejos de la compañía.

-Tan enojado estabas que no te diste cuenta que te seguía.- le respondí.- ¿A dónde ibas?

-A buscarme a mí mismo, a veces los enanos me llegan a hartar,- me reí ante eso.- Supongo que vas a…

-Aún no, ven, tengo mucho que aclarar contigo.-le dije y nos fuimos del lugar.

Le conté con más detalle mi historia, lo que me pasó pero seguí sin decirle nada de lo que pasaría, más que debíamos esperar a más noche para salvar a los enanos, hablando con Gandalf sentí como si pudiera hablar con un amigo, él inspiraba mucha confianza y la verdad es que sabía que así era él, me preguntó miles de cosas y le respondí lo que podía saber, aunque me sorprendió que la Orden no ha hecho nada para avisarme algo o darme una señal, a media noche le expliqué lo que estaría pasando, enanos peleando con los tres trolls que atacaron la cabaña, que los capturarían y tendríamos que esperar al alba para actuar.

Ya era de noche, escuchábamos a lo lejos que estaban los enanos quejándose pero le dije que aún no nos acercáramos, puesto que nos olerían y debíamos ser precisos, le conté más cosas de mi vida, le dije de mi querido amigo Rapha y de su futuro romance con Melina, él me platicó de dos elfos en particular, Lord Elrond y Lady Galadriel, aunque ya lo veía venir puesto que ambos son muy amigos de Gandalf.

-Ya es hora.- le dije- déjame actuar a mi primero, cuando veas el primer rayo de sol, súbete a la roca de allá después de que te diga y sabrás que hacer.-le guiñé.- oh, y di algo impactante.-le susurré y me acerque, más o menos tenía un plan: improvisar.

-¡Los parásitos los tiene Bilbo!- mientras los enanos se quejaban yo me acerqué y estaba a unos metros de Bilbo justo cuando Thorin con una patada hizo entender a los enanos que Bilbo trataba de ayudarlos y le siguieron el juego luego de un silencio. Luego chiflé causando ser el centro de atención de todos.

-Si yo hubiera sido ustedes trolls, probablemente hubiera huido.-les dije con cierto humor en mi voz.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó un troll pero parecía que los enanos tenían la misma pregunta.

-¿Quieres conocerme? Ven y atrápame.-dije y provoqué al troll más cerca pero yo corrí entre las piernas del otro.

-¡Alcánzala!-gritó un troll, que parecía el cocinero de los tres.

-Es muy rápida.-se quejó el más chillón, ahora estaba en frente de los enanos metidos en los costales, saqué mis cuchillas del cinturón y aventé una al ojo del chillón, luego otra al cocinero, el tercero se acercó después de aventar a su hermano chillón y cuando iba a aplastarme en sus manos me tiré al suelo y rodeé, me paré y seguí corriendo, me giré y le lanzé otra cuchilla al cuello del troll que quiso aplastarme, al girar el chillón me trató de agarrar pero me hice para atrás y en el giro de su muñeca yo corrí, trató de agarrarme de los pies pero solo me sirvió de impulso para saltar y tomar una liana y balancearme hasta aterrizar en frente de la roca. Tomé una piedra y la lanzé al ojo del troll cocinero que iba a atraparme.

-¡Ahora!-grité.

-¡El sol acabará con todos!- gritó Gandalf, los trolls se quedaron dudosos, Gandalf con su bastón, partió la roca en dos dejando que las luces del alba empezaran a quemar a los trolls, cuando finalmente se quedaron quietos hechos piedras, los enanos empezaron a festejar.

-Buena elección.-le dije a Gandalf que bajó resbalándose en la piedra.

-Buena pelea.-me dijo sonriendo, le sonreí de vuelta y corrí hacia los enanos metidos en los costales mientras Gandalf apagaba el fuego, empecé a desatar a los enanos con una navaja que saqué de mi bota izquierda, ganándome miradas de curiosidad y extrañez, sobre todo de parte del líder.

-Oh, lo siento me faltaste tú.-le dije a Bilbo quien me miró igual de extrañado pero se dejó desatar por mí, le sonreí y fui junto a Gandalf quien con su magia logró bajar a los enanos pero seguían atados, empecé a desatarlos y me alejé, los nervios regresaron a mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, por fin había interferido en la historia.

-¿Adónde te fuiste si puedo preguntar?- preguntó Thorin a Gandalf, yo estaba a la derecha del mago pero desde el otro lado del troll.

-A mirar hacia adelante.- respondió Gandalf con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué te trajo de vuelta?- preguntó más confiado Thorin.

-Mirar hacia atrás.-respondió Gandalf con un dije de diversión haciendo asentir a Thorin.- Un asunto difícil, pero todos están a salvo.

-Tu saqueador no ayudó mucho.-se quejó Thorin.

-Tuvo la idea de ganar tiempo, a ninguno de ustedes se le ocurrió.- defendió Gandalf más serio, pero luego cambió al tema de los trolls.

-¿Desde cuándo los trolls se aventuran tan al sur?-preguntó Thorin mirando a la estatua de troll.

-Desde hace una era, desde que un siniestro poder gobernaba estas tierras.-respondió Gandalf más nervioso.-No pudieron haber viajado con luz de día.

-Debe haber una caverna por aquí.-respondió Thorin y antes de ir a buscar la caverna se detuvo de repente.- La chica…

-La conozco.- respondió Gandalf.- reúne a la compañía, debo presentarles a alguien.

Thorin al principio dudó, luego fue a reunir a los enanos y al hobbit, yo estaba de espaldas y casi se me salían lágrimas de la emoción, respiré hondo, luego oí pasos hacia mí.

-¿Estás lista?-me preguntó Gandalf, le negué sonriendo y él rió, él ya sabía por mi plática que no era buena conociendo gente y por eso solo tenía un amigo y una "amiga" ya que no hablaba mucho con ella, lo que no sabe era que me ponía más nerviosa porque yo los conocía hace mucho tiempo como personajes ficticios y ahora iba a conocerlos en persona, tomé aire de nuevo y me giré, Gandalf puso una mano en mi espalda y nos acercamos a la fila de enanos que al parecer, estaban ansiosos por conocerme, se empujaban para verme bien, hasta que quedaron en línea.- Les presento a la nueva integrante de la compañía.

-¿Una integrante nueva Gandalf?- preguntó grosero Thorin, pero al saber yo que quería hacerme sentir menos como una prueba al igual que Bilbo en su casa yo solo sonreí y miré a Gandalf.

-Permíteme presentarte a la compañía, pequeña.-se dirigió Gandalf a mí, "esto será gracioso" pensé al darme cuenta de que me tendría que decir todos los nombres.- Ellos son Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Gloin, Oin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Dwalin, Balin, Fili y Kili, el hobbit Bilbo Bolsón y el líder de la compañía Thorin Escudo de Roble.- Todos los enanos habían hecho reverencia ya sea completa o simplemente con la cabeza y una sonrisa, a excepción del líder claro está, que solo me miraba de arriba para abajo como si fuera un insecto o que mi presencia era inútil.

-Peleo muy bien señorita.-me dijo tímido el enano Ori.

-Peleo más que bien.-dijo el enano Fili.

-Sí realmente dio una batalla.-continuó su hermano Kili.

-Exageran, solo lancé unas cuchillas en ésta ocasión.-dije controlando mejor los nervios y jugando con mis manos en mi espalda.- Aunque no negaré que tengo experiencia con armas.

-¿Qué arma prefiere?-preguntó el enano Dwalin, pensé que ésa pregunta la haría Thorin pero éste sollo me examinaba con la mirada desconfiado.

-La espada y el arco, ambas son mis aliadas, la espada te da honor al pelear y el arco te da una ventaja al poder atacar desde lejos.- los enanos se sorprendieron, mi respuesta comprobó que decía la verdad, más aparte mi lucha con los trolls.

-No cargaré con un débil de más que no sabe pelear.-dijo Thorin ganándose una mirada de todos.

-Yo no soy débil y sí se pelear.-le respondí de frente.

-Demuéstralo.-me reto a lo cual sonreí.

-Te propongo un trato, si te venzo en batalla me dejas entrar a la compañía y si pierdo me iré de aquí.-le propuse sonando lo más amable posible.

-Trato hecho.-me respondió seguro.

Gandalf hizo una seña y Fili me entregó su espada ya desenvaindada, era algo ancha pero la sabría manejar, los demás se hicieron para atrás, Thorin desenvainó su espada y empezamos a caminar en círculos, sin perder la vista del otro, él me miraba desafiante pero yo lo miraba tranquila y pacífica, mi ventaja es que gracias a la Orden tengo los oídos muy bien desarrollados más años de experiencia, logré escuchar su movimiento para atacar y lo bloqueé, moví la espada y traté de atacarlo a lo cual respondió con otro bloqueo, "un pie delante del otro" logré recordar las palabras de mi maestro de pelea, el maestro Cedric, luego me atacó, empezamos a chocar más rápido las espadas, ahora girábamos rápido y luchando, de un movimiento rápido, envolviendo la espada de Thorin, giré, tomé la espada de Thorin dando un movimiento de muñeca y al quedar frente a él puse mi espada en su hombro, como señal de que gané. Había sonidos de sorpresa en los enanos, Thorin relajó su expresión y bajó la mirada, me aparté y le entregué su espada amablemente, él la tomó sin arrebatármela pues parecía confundido, los enanos se me acercaron.

-Vaya, esta señorita realmente sabe de batalla.- dijo el enano Gloin. Pude ver detrás de los enanos que Gandalf me miraba sonriendo orgulloso, Bilbo me miraba sin poder creerlo, me sentí apenada realmente pero me sentía feliz, me estaba ganando a la compañía y así sería más fácil estar con ellos en el viaje.

-Puedes venir con nosotros.-dijo Thorin pero seguía serio, luego le hizo seña al enano Balin.

-Supongo que más tarde te asignaré en el contrato, bienvenida señorita… disculpe ¿cuál es su nombre?-me preguntó y todos los presentes a excepción de Gandalf me miraron esperando ansiosos la respuesta incluido el líder.

\- Soy Rey, a su servicio.- al principio rieron y asintieron y de un segundo a otro todos fruncieron el ceño, excepto Gandalf que ya lo sabía y rió por la reacción de todos los enanos incluido Thorin.- Me llamo Rey.-respondí más amable.

-¿Rey?-preguntó el enano Bofur sin creerlo.

-Sí, mi nombre es Rey.-respondí riendo. Los enanos se miraron unos a otros pero luego asintieron y volvieron a sonreír.

-Bueno, bienvenida señorita Rey a la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble.-me sonrió Balin.

 **Planeta Tellurem OPG, en el Edificio Terram…**

Lady Viator se sorprendió al ver cómo los enanos la habían aceptado fácilmente, ella sabía que no solo fue su habilidad en pelea que adquirió con los años, sino que Rey tenía esa característica de comportarse amable con los demás, lo cual hacía que quien la conociera se dejaría guiar por ella, el problema de Rey en el Instituto era que no socializaba demasiado, fuera de clases solo estaría con el piloto Raphael y la _vindegionne_ Melina, o estaría sola. Lady Viator siguió preguntándose qué hacer, y eso era algo que solo Rey lograba hacer.

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada el nombre de Rey **NO** es por la protagonista Rey de Star Wars 7 (que también me gustó), este nombre lo tengo pensado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás ya que en una de las películas que me gustan una de las protagonistas lleva de apodo Ray, pero por la pronunciación del nombre pues me gustó el nombre y decidí cambiar la "a" por la "e" que es así como se pronuncia, "Rey", también para causar una divertida confusión entre los enanos, y la razón de poner el nombre hasta el final era para que ustedes a la par de los enanos les diera un poco de humor la escena XD. Los veré pronto y sigan visitando esta fic. Les dejo aquí otro pequeñito glosario:

 **Nummos:** Combinación de palabras en latín que significan "dinero" y "monedas".

 **Cedric:** Nombre que significa "jefe de batalla".


	3. Chapter 2 Sueños en Rivendell

Hola de nuevo! lo sé, tardé bastante por la escuela, pero eme aquí con nuevo capítulo que desatará nuevas dudas sobre la vida de Rey, a la vez que comenzará a integrarse a la compañía. The Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y mi OC's y el nuevo mundo que enlace con el suyo viene de mi imaginación.

 **WildWinds:** La verdad al darme cuenta de lo que escribí pensé en lo que me dijiste y si tienes razón, la verdad tengo más historias guardadas en mis documentos, espero algún día publicarlas oficialmente, como novelas y así,

pero quería compartir esta versión de varios cuentos empezando por Tolkien y C. S. Lewis y de más, espero que sigas leyendo esta fic y gracias por el consejo. ;)

* * *

Capítulo 2: "Sueños en Rivendell"

Después de mi bienvenida, el enano gruñón nos ordenó a seguirlo para encontrar la cueva de los trolls, que finalmente la encontramos, no estaba tan lejos, unos cuantos se quedaron afuera mientras que otros, incluida yo, nos metimos a la caverna, necesitaba buscar otra arma para mí. Me mantuve cerca de Gandalf, aún no estoy lista para conocer a los enanos mejor, sobre todo en una caverna donde apesta horrible, el mago y yo nos acercamos a donde habían muchas espadas, el líder tomo dos.

-Estas espadas no son de trolls.-afirmó Thorin y le extendió una a Gandalf.

-Pues tampoco fueron fabricadas por manos humanas.- Gandalf miró con más detenimiento la espada, quitándole el polvo y las telarañas de encima hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que fueron forjadas por elfos, lo confirmó al notar la hoja de la espada, al oír esto Thorin iba a dejar la espada donde estaba con total repugnancia.- No se puede pedir mejor espada.- Thorin lo miró y desfundó la espada, observó la hoja, una espada totalmente servible.

Me alejé un poco para buscar la mía, pero la verdad, no había espada que me agradara en ese lugar, caminé buscando otra arma, entonces llegué a un lugar donde habían bastantes cuchillas, tomé los que pude, quizá Bilbo me prestara su espada alguna vez, salí de la cueva observando antes de salir, cómo tres enanos hacían un "depósito a largo plazo", segundos después todos también salieron, yo me quedé en la entrada esperando a Gandalf, luego escuché murmureos que incluían la palabra "chica", miré hacia mi izquierda, los hermanos Fili y Kili estaban susurrando entre ellos mientras me miraban, no me ruboricé, puesto que no me agradaban esos momentos en que susurran de uno a sus espaldas, ya sea que digan defectos o virtudes, que te alaguen o se burlen de ti, pero… son enanos, ¿qué más daba?, lo mejor era ignorar eso. Gandalf por fin había salido con una pequeña estaba en mano, me acerqué.

-Bilbo.- llamó Gandalf, el hobbit se acercó al mago.- Ten ésta es de tu tamaño.-extendió la espada y después de momentos de duda el hobbit la tomó, más no parecía tan seguro.

-Es una espada élfica, significa que la hoja brillara cuando orcos o trasgos se acerquen.-dije mientras ambos volteaban a verme y Gandalf asintió para volver a mirar al hobbit.

-No puedo tomarla.- dijo Bilbo mirando a Gandal totalmente serio.-Nunca usé una espada en mi vida.

-Y espero que nunca tengas que, pero si lo haces recuerda esto: la valentía no está en quitar una vida, sino cuando perdonarla.- dijo Gandalf y Bilbo miró de nuevo la espada, entonces los enanos avisaron que algo se acercaba y Gandalf se reunió con ellos. Bilbo desfundó la espada mientras no le quitaba un ojo de encima. Yo seguí a Gandalf y me puse a su lado, le toqué el brazo dos veces y se agachó a mi altura.

-Es Ragadast.-le susurré, el me miró sin comprender, los ruidos de ramas rompiéndose y pisadas rápidas se acercaban.

-¡Ladrones, fuego, muerte!-alguien gritaba apareciendo de entre los arbustos.

-¡Ah, Ragadast! Es Radagast el Pardo.-dijo Gandalf para calmar a los enanos y se acercó al otro mago de prendas rotas y sucias, de sombrero roto pero grande y con popó de pájaro en un costado de su cara.

-Gandalf, que bueno que te encuentro hay algo que… ehh… ¡Ay no! Iba a decir algo y se me fue.-exclamó Radagast, pero luego se quedó pensando.- Ohh, creo que no está ido…- abrió la boca dejando salir un bicho de su lengua.- Solo era un insecto palo.- Gandalf tomó al insecto en sus manos para después dejarlo libre, se apartaron del lugar y yo me quedé en el troncó de un árbol que se hallaba en la subida de la pequeña colina, los enanos que charlaban entre ellos quedaban abajo.

Traté de acomodarme las cuchillas entre las bolsas de mi cinturón que habían quedado vacías al perder mis otras cuchillas en los asquerosos trolls, pero seguía teniendo mi daga, la admiré durante un momento, o al menos yo sentí que fue un momento.

-¿Son mis pensamientos o esa daga es especial para usted señorita?-preguntó el enano Fili después de toser para que me diera cuenta de su presencia y de la de su hermano Kili a un lado suyo.

-Tienes razón, esta daga es especial, me la hizo mi maestro al terminar de enseñarme a pelear.-le extendí la daga para que la observara.- Mira, dice mi nombre.- me hizo seña si la podía tomar en sus manos y se la di, Fili observó la hoja donde decía mi nombre "Rey".

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó su hermano Kili mientras se acercaba a leer del otro lado de la hoja.- Ante… quam… vince… ehh, no sé qué dice.-dijo Kili rendido ante la escritura en la hoja.

-Ni yo, ¿qué dice?-preguntó Fili devolviéndome la daga.

- _Antequam vincere proelium exterior, verberat proelio intus est vestrum._ – dije en latín y ambos me observaron extrañados.- es una lengua de donde yo vengo, significa: "Antes de vencer a la batalla exterior, vence a la batalla dentro de ti"-Fili y Kili me observaron con gran sorpresa el significado de la escritura.- son las palabras que me decía mi maestro, cuando fallaba o no confiaba en mí misma.-les sonreí y cuando les iba a seguir contando alguien interrumpió.

-¡Fili! ¡Kili!-llamó Thorin, creo que no le agrado demasiado, les sonreí y se disculparon para luego irse, noté que todos los enanos habían estado observando la escena, pero agradecí en cierto modo que un aullido nos interrumpiera.

Supe que un huargo nos atacaría, me subí al árbol sabiendo que Thorin lo mataría, trepé hasta llegar a la copa, me asomé entre las ramas y hojas, logré ver el grupo de orcos no tan lejos de nosotros, bajé de inmediato.

-¡No podemos! ¡No tenemos ponis!- gritó Ori- ¡Escaparon!

-¡Gandalf!- llamé yo y el mago volteó hacia mí.- El grupo de orcos viene desde allá.-dije señalando al norte de nosotros.- están muy cerca, debemos movernos ya.

-Yo los distraeré-dijo Ragadast seguro.

-Estos son huargos de Gundabad, te sacarán ventaja.-dijo Gandalf pensando qué hacer caminando de un lado a otro.

-Estas son liebres de Rosghobel,… que intenten alcanzarnos.-Gandalf me miró y yo le asentí, solo así lograríamos escapar a tiempo.

Los orcos ya estaban cerca de nosotros, cuando iban a entrar al bosque, de los árboles saltó Ragadast en su trineo que era tirado de sus fuertes y rápidas liebres, empezó a gritar para que lo empezaran a seguir, cosa que funcionó, Gandalf nos guió entre grandes rocas y pastizales, todos nos escondíamos detrás de las rocas para que, a su señal, saliéramos corriendo, mis podían correr rápido, pero me cansaban las subidas y bajadas de la tierra, haciendo tropiezos y sentí que probablemente me torcería algún tobillo, y mi pierna derecha empezó a doler, la marca de hace años me dio la alarma, necesitaba descansar pero si me detenía sería tarde para mí, seguí corriendo tras Gandalf.

Escondidos de nuevo detrás de una gran roca, escuchamos como un huargo y un orco que lo montaba, estaba justo arriba de nosotros, Thorin le hizo seña a Kili de que le diera con su arco, rápido se giró y lanzó la flecha hacia la cabeza del huargo, me lancé para el frente y le lancé un cuchillo a la cabeza del orco, después de un chillido ambas bestias cayeron frente a nosotros, el orco ya estaba muerto, pero el huargo hacía mucho ruido, los enanos empezaron a atacarlo con sus hachas, pero el chillido del huargo había sido suficiente para que el resto del grupo lo escuchara. Después de silenciar a la bestia, Gandalf ordenó que corriéramos, el grupo de orcos ahora iba detrás de nosotros, "no puedo más" pensaba, mi pierna me empezaba a doler más, el muslo gritaba que descansara, pero no podía, llegamos a un punto de reunión mientras Kili disparaba a los orcos, los demás sacaron sus armas, Thorin ordenó que nos quedáramos en círculo, sin retroceder.

-¡Por aquí tontos!-gritó Gandalf detrás de la roca que nos guaría hacia Imladris, los enanos empezaron a meterse, también Bilbo, Kili al último junto a Fili, pero yo me quedé fuera, Thorin me miró, ordenándome con los ojos que entrara.

-Yo me quedaré aquí.-le dije y lo empujé para aventarlo hacia adentro, lo cual no le gustó, supongo que si me reencuentro con él me tratará de dar un buen regaño, pero no me importó. Me alejé de la roca para que empezaran a seguirme los orcos, entonces un orco que estaba cerca de mí, fue atravesado por una flecha, el cadáver cayó encima de mí pero lo aventé al hoyo donde la compañía estaba, entonces se escuchó un cuerno, no era de orcos, era de elfos, abrí los ojos, antes de caerme de espaldas por tropezar con una piedra, logre ver caballos que se acercaban.

Me quedé boca arriba, mi pierna ardía, como un gran moretón, pero a la vez, un gran hormigueo que me dormía la pierna y ardía como chispas de fuego, pero me olvidé de eso cuando lo ví ante mí. En su gran caballo negro, vestido con armaduras rojas y doradas, pelo negro y largo pero peinado entre trenzas pequeñas y una corona, su mirada era dura y seria y estaba fijo en mí. Entonces habló.

-¿Puedes hablar?-preguntó, no le entendí la razón por la cual me preguntó eso hasta que reaccioné y me di cuenta de que tenía la boca entre abierta y los ojos como platos y no respiraba, cerré mi boca y tragué saliva mientras parpadeaba muchas veces pero no logré hablar así que asentí.- ¿Estás herida?- asentí, me maldije mentalmente, se supone que era un secreto, me paré lentamente y los demás elfos empezaron a ponerse detrás del caballo negro.

-Vengo… con… Gandalf…-me costaba hablar, ¡tenía a Lord Elrond frente a mí, hablándome directamente! –Él y un grupo de enanos y un mediano van al Valle,… pero me he quedado fuera para distraer al grupo de orcos,… disculpe, ¿usted es… Lord Elrond?- pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta pero sería para presentarnos, él asintió, logré contener mis ganas de llorar y gritar. El elfo me miró y luego hacia el frente, parecía como si estuviera pensando y dudando, hasta que me volvió a ver.

-Sube, te llevaré con tu grupo.-me extendió la mano, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, accedí y al tomarle la mano, debido a su fuerza, me jaló y me montó detrás de él, me agarré de su traje donde colgaba la capa.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Rey.-respondí, su ceja se arqueó pero algo le impidió preguntar.

-¡Hir vuin!- llamó un elfo en su caballo y le entregó a Lord Elrond el arma de un orco, el elfo líder lo tomó en sus manos y lo mantuvo en su cinturón, dio orden en élfico y empezamos a cabalgar, me agarré más fuerte de él, me costaba mantenerme en galope sin golpearme fuertemente el trasero ya que estaba sin un asiento ni dónde poner mis pies. "Mi pierna" me quejé, pero todo dolor, queja o distracción desapareció por lo que estaba ante mis ojos.

Estábamos cerca de Imladris, aún a distancia pero se lograba ver claramente, entre rocas y valles, cascadas de agua fresca y árboles de un verde que daban vida a tus ojos al verlo, ahí se encontraba Rivendell, sonreí e hice un sonido con mi garganta que mostraba mi asombro, creo que no lo pude reprimir puesto que sentí que Lord Elrond reía ante mi reacción.

Un elfo detrás de nosotros sonó el cuerno mientras bajábamos por el camino, sentía mi estómago flojo por la velocidad y por la altura, como las montañas rusas que había en mi primer mundo, la Tierra. Cuando nos nivelamos en el puente, logré ver cómo los enanos se reunieron unos con otros alzando sus armas, aventando a Bilbo hacia el centro y Gandalf solo miraba a nuestra dirección, todos los caballos rodeaban a los enanos, logre ver uno que otro se percató de mi presencia, en especial Thorin que miraba a todos con cara de desconfianza y me miró con extrañez por un momento, cuando todos se detuvieron, ya todos sabían que me encontraba agarrada del elfo.

-Gandalf.- saludó Lord Elrond.

-Lord Elrond.-respondió Gandalf acercándose sonriente, Lord Elrond extendió un brazo para yo poder bajarme, después él se bajó y se acercó al mago saludándolo de beso y abrazo mientras ambos reían y hablaban en élfico, debí estudiar por lo menos sindarin o quenya antes de venir aquí.

-Es extraño que los orcos se acerquen a nuestras fronteras.- Lord Elrond mostró el arma del orco y se la entregó al elfo Lindir.-Algo o alguien debió atraerlos aquí.

-Ah, debimos ser nosotros.-confesó Gandalf y Lord Elrond miró a la compañía, yo me puse junto a Gandalf quien me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.- Bienvenido Thorin, hijo de Thráin.-saludó Lord Elrond mientras se acercaba tanto él como Thorin.

-Creo que no hemos sido presentados.-dijo Thorin mirando de arriba abajo al elfo.

-Usted se parece mucho a su abuelo, conocí a Thrór cuando gobernaba bajo la montaña.-respondió Lord Elrond.

-¿En serio? Él nunca lo mencionó.-Thorin fue grosero, que era de esperarse, Lord Elrond suspiró y empezó a hablar de nuevo en élfico, causando duda en los enanos.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Se ha atrevido a insultarnos?-se quejó el enano Glóin y los demás se alborotaron sacando sus armas.

-No mi señor Glóin, nos está ofreciendo alimento.-aclaró Gandalf, los enanos se reunieron y hablaron por lo bajo, nadie se resiste a la comida.

-Bueno, en ése caso guíenos.-dijo el enano Glóin bajando su gran hacha.

Nos guiaron dentro de Rivendell entre pasillos largos y abiertos, jamás había imaginado un lugar tan hermoso, aunque supongo que habrá lugares iguales o mejor en otras galaxias, pero éste definitivamente sería mi favorito. Estaba como una goma de mascar entre Gandalf y Lord Elrond, quiero retrasar un poco el posible reclamo de Thorin que miraba a todo y a todos como si quisiera golpearlos con la mirada, en especial a mí por haberlo empujado. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que Lord Elrond me había llamado.

-Mi hija te conducirá a una habitación.-dijo y entonces habló en élfico, una elfa de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos de un azul profundo se acercó, con pasos largos y ligeros y manos entrelazadas. Era aún más hermosa que creo que me faltarían más palabras para describirla. Lord Elrond le habló en su idioma y la elfa asintió.

-Me llamo Arwen, sígueme.-me dijo y dio media vuelta para yo seguir sus pasos, era muy alta claro está, y tenía que alzar la mirada para verla.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Rey.-Arwen me miró un poco extraño, una ceja levemente levantada.-Lo sé, no es un nombre nada común, pero así me llamo y la verdad me gusta.- Arwen sonrió, seguimos entre pasillos, pasando de lado de elfos que me miraban extrañados.-Mi nombre significa amistad y se refiere a las relaciones con los demás,… no tiene un significado que se pueda decir en una palabra.- saqué más plática.- Tu nombre tiene significado, supongo.-Arwen asintió.

\- "Estrella del atardecer" o tal vez "estrella de la noche".-me respondió y llegamos a una puerta grande con marcados de ondas y hojas, Arwen la abrió y me invitó a pasar, al entrar me sorprendió lo grande de la habitación, y la cama, desde lejos se podría ver que era grande y cómoda, Arwen se dirigió a lo que podría ser un closet, grande, con prendas colgadas y bien acomodadas, desde vestidos largos hasta trajes que se parecían mucho al que ella misma usaría cuando trajera a Frodo Bolsón a Rivendell.- Espera un momento.- asentí y salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

Me acerqué a la cama, era tan tentador aventarme en ella y brincar como una niña, pero no, tenía la ropa sucia y estaba tan bien alineada que temía arruinarla o algo parecido. Dejé mi bolso en el suelo, que había sobrevivido a una carrera y al caballo de Lord Elrond. Me acerqué al balcón y logré ver todo Rivendell, las cascadas chocando entre las rocas, las hojas de los árboles aplaudiendo unas con otras cuando el aire las saludaba, y el sol empezaba a bajar. Entonces escuché ruidos en mi cuarto, me giré y encontré a muchas elfas, entre ellas Arwen, pero a diferencia de ella, las demás tiraban cubetas de agua a lo que parecía una tina, pero también dejaron dos llenas de agua a un lado.

-Te dejaremos para que te bañes, cuando termines, te pondrás esto.-Arwen extendió en la cama un vestido blanco, pero logré ver que a un lado, había un corsé, tragué en seco, luego las demás elfas salieron de la habitación.

-¿Me podrías esperar? Creo que necesitaré ayuda con esto.-le dije, Arwen asintió sonriendo y se quedó en la puerta cerrada, tomé mi bolso y el vestido blanco y entré al baño cerrando la puerta, parecerá extraño, pero dentro de mi bolso había un bolso escondido, ahí llevaba mi ropa interior, así no estaba a la vista si alguien robaba mi bolso. Me quité la ropa, me deshice la trenza y me metí en la bañera, el agua estaba tibia y me dio ganas de sumergirme, como la tina estaba grande para mí, me sentía como en un océano, rodeada de presión que me hacía flotar.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo, me hubiera quedado horas en la tina, donde me sentía en una burbuja y nadie me haría salir de ahí, pero no lo hice, mucho menos con no solo Arwen esperándome, también la compañía, Gandalf y Lord Elrond; así que me bañé y tallé lo más rápido que pude, me lave mi largo cabello, y me enjuagué con la otra cubeta de agua, después me salí envolviéndome en una toalla que las elfas me habían dejado ahí, después de secarme bien, me puse mi ropa interior y el vestido blanco que al parecer era la ropa interior en este lugar.

Salí con mis cosas ya "vestida", las dejé en la cama y Arwen me ayudó a poner el corsé, después de insistirle me lo puso lo más flojo posible, sobre todo de la parte de arriba para que no me aplastara tanto mi busto, después me dejó escoger el vestido, escogí uno que era algo largo, azul marino con mangas del mismo color pero bordes plateados que simulaban ramas y hojas y me puse unas zapatillas del mismo color que tenían listones y los amarré hasta mis rodillas, también me peinó el cabello en ocho trenzas que partían de mis dos sienes, cuatro de una sien y cuatro de la otra, las unió en una sola hasta lo largo.

-Gracias, quedaron hermosas.-le dije mientras sentía con mis dedos la obra de arte de Arwen.

-También porque eres hermosa.-me dijo y me sonrojé.- Ven, te estarán esperando.

Salimos y me condujo por pasillos y escaleras a lo que parecía un balcón y ahí estaban los enanos sentados riendo y platicando pero sin comer con confianza la comida que era más que ensalada, nada de carne, nada de comida de enanos. Arwen se retiró y Lord Elrond me pidió que me sentara en su mesa, como estaba en la entrada, di unos pasos para acercarme, me gané las miradas de todos los enanos incluido el hobbit, me senté entre Thorin y Gandalf, enfrente de Lord Elrond que le había devuelto las espadas, los enanos parecieron sorprendidos, probablemente me han confundido con una elfa y al final se dieron cuenta de que era yo. Los enanos siguieron hablando y susurrando, escuché risas fuertes y al girarme observé que el único que no reía era Kili, probablemente habrá confundido al elfo con una elfa, me giré y observé mi plato, ensalada, lechugas, zanahorias, tomates, fresas, nueces, también había pimienta y pan.

-Espero que la comida sea de tu agrado, señorita… Rey.-me dijo Lord Elrond al ver que yo examinaba mi comida. Agarré el tenedor y di una probada, sonreí, abrí los ojos, no era como comer una ensalada común, en ésta pude sentir frescura, incluso sabor dulce como si le hubieran puesto aderezo.

-Lo es, gracias.-le dije sonriendo y seguí con otra probada, Thorin me miraba extraño, como a él no le gustaba esa comida no podía entender mi gusto por ella, al contrario, Lord Elrond sonrió al igual que Gandalf, empecé a comer como si no hubiera comido en años.

-Si no te molesta la pregunta…- empezó Lord Elrond.- ¿Ese es tu nombre de verdad?- Thorin me miró esperando respuesta, veo que no me ha creído ni media palabra.

-Sí lo es.- Reí a la vez que respondí.- Sé lo extraño que es mi nombre pero es la verdad, incluso de dónde vengo me hacen la misma pregunta. Pero créame que mi nombre es Rey.

-De acuerdo.- rió Lord Elrond.- Me han mostrado las armas que encontraron en el camino, ¿tu recogiste alguna espada?

-No, solo unas chuchillas, una de ellas la perdí en la cabeza de un orco.-respondí.

-¿Cómo es que las pudieron hallar?-preguntó Lord Elrond ahora dirigiéndose a los tres.

-Las hayamos con un tesoro de trolls en el Gran Camino del Este, poco antes de ser emboscados por orcos.- respondió Gandalf.

-¿Y qué estaban haciendo en el Gran Camino?-preguntó curioso Lord Elrond, Gandalf no supo qué responder y yo miré mi plato mientras seguía comiendo.

-Disculpen.-Thorin se levantó de la silla y sacando su licor se alejó de la mesa.

-Trece enanos y un mediano.- "y un alienígena" pensé riendo bajito.- Y una señorita, extraños compañeros, Gandalf.- Lord Erlond bebió un poco.

-Éstos son los descendientes de la casa Durin.-empezó a hablar Gandalf, de repente la conversación empezó a ser del mago y el elfo, yo estaba disfrutando de la fresca y dulce ensalada, logrando escuchar la queja del enano Nori.

-Cambia la tonada querida, me siento en un funeral.-se rascó la oreja.

-¿Alguien murió?-preguntó Óin escuchando a través de su corneta en su oreja derecha.

-Ah muchachos, solo hay una cosa para eso.-dijo Bofur y se levantó caminando hasta un tronco y empezando a cantar.

 _Hay una posada_

 _Hay una posada, hay una vieja posada alegre_

 _Debajo de una colina gris_

 _Y hacen una cerveza tan oscura_

 _Que el hombre de la Luna bajó personalmente_

 _Una noche a tomarse su dosis_

 _Oh, el mozo de cuadra tiene un gato borracho –_ Los enanos que se unieron a cantar junto a Bofur empezaron a aventar comida, hacer ruido con los tenedores al compás de la canción y a dar palmadas

 _Que toca un violín de cinco cuerdas_

 _Y lo toca de arriba a abajo_

 _Ahora chillando alto…_

 _Ahora el ronroneo bajo…_

 _Ahora se ve en el medio_

 _Oh, el gato del violín toca Hey-mueve-mueve_

 _Un trago que va a despertar a los muertos_

 _Chillaba y tocaba y se apresurada la tonada_

 _Y el propietario sacudió al hombre de la Luna_

 _¡"Son más de las tres" él dijo!_

A pesar de que Gandalf y los elfos estaban disgustados por el comportamiento, me di la oportunidad de reírme, además de que la canción había hecho que mis pies se movieran a su compás, el baile de los mismos enanos era gracioso, lo más gracioso era que el mismo Thorin se había divertido dando pasos y moviendo los brazos, también el hobbit estuvo gracioso al cubrirse con miedo a que la comida chocara en su cara.

Al terminar de comer los enanos se retiraron a un lugar cerca de ahí a seguir hablando y riendo o incluso cantando. Me paseé por los pasillos y caminos de Rivendell y logré ver que del otro lado un hobbit hacía lo mismo, admirando los bellos paisajes que te otorgaba el Valle de Imladris, supongo que esto lo hará regresar 60 años después, y lo apoyo, un buen lugar para pasar tus últimos días.

Logré ver que cerca de ahí Lord Elrond y el elfo Lindir hablaban tranquilamente hasta fijarse en un punto que los hizo cambiar sus expresiones, no entendía así que miré hacia donde ellos miraban, un grave error. Los enanos, me refiero a todos los enanos de la compañía, chapoteaban, se resbalaban y se cargaban entre ellos… totalmente desnudos. Me giré y apreté los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarme de la mente esa imagen que probablemente… jamás la borraré de mi mente.

Decidí seguir caminando por el lugar y después me acerqué a Gandalf y a Lord Elrond ya en otro lugar cerca de donde estábamos y comenzamos a caminar los tres. Entonces le pedí a Gandalf, que era el más cercano íntimamente a Lord Elrond que le explicara mi situación, todo lo que le he dicho a Gandalf sobre mí y mis orígenes, se lo contó a Lord Elrond.

-Es casi… imposible…-dijo Lord Elrond al terminar de escuchar a Gandalf.

-Lo sé, pero le pido su mayor comprensión, he venido a Tierra Media con un propósito, que… lamento decirles, pero aún no lo he de revelar.-le respondí ante su confusión, también veía preocupación en su rostro.

-De ese mundo al que perteneces… ¿dices que puedes saber el futuro?-me preguntó en voz baja.

-Sé el pasado, presente y futuro, al menos que decida cambiar su curso o que los mismos habitantes de éste mundo lo cambien.-contesté.- Por ésa razón he venido aquí, para seguir el curso de ésta historia.

-Has traído peligro al venir a este mundo.-me dijo Lord Elrond serio y mirándome fijamente.

-Lo sé, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, y para ya no poner más en riesgo el curso le pido… les pido a ambos que hagan lo que les pida, por su propio bien,- tomé aire y después de soltarlo empecé de nuevo.- ¿Lord Elrond puedo hablar con usted a solas?

Gandalf y Lord Elrond se detuvieron y se miraron y Gandalf asintió y se retiró, probablemente en busca de los enanos.- ¿Qué necesitas decirme?-me preguntó.

-Como ya le he dicho, sé lo que pasará en un futuro con cierto curso, sé que ésta noche… el Concilio Blanco se reunirá.- el elfo me miró con sorpresa y luego entendió.-Le pido que no le mencione nada de mí a Saruman, él no debe saber que estoy aquí.- Hubo un momento de silencio, Lord Elrond estaría pensando en lo que pedí.

-Por eso has pedido que Gandalf se retirara, ¿no es así?-me preguntó.- Gandalf no sabe que Saruman vendrá ésta noche.

-Así es, le pido que usted guíe a Gandalf con otros temas, algo que de pistas de que no debe mencionarme.-le rogué tan rápido que ya no había aire en mis pulmones.

-Saruman es el líder del Concilio Blanco, no puedo ocultarle tu presencia.-me dijo Lord Elrond negando seriamente con la cabeza, como cuando un padre le dice a su hijo que acaba de hacer algo incorrecto.

-Escúcheme, cosas malas pasaran si toda Tierra Media se entera de que estoy aquí, solo los enanos, Gandalf, el mediano y usted pueden verme, pero no deben hablar de mí hasta que llegue el momento.-le expliqué, dudo por unos minutos.

-Está bien, haré lo que me pidas, no llevas rastro de mentiras.-me dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Gracias.-le agradecí y me despedí. Caminé de vuelta a la compañía que estaba junto a Gandalf mientras el mago les explicaba con detenimiento lo que debían hacer.

-Rey irá con ustedes, y no hagan ruido al salir, deben ser discretos…-decía Gandalf pero tosí para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, el mago confundido giró y se relajó al ver que se trataba de mí.- ¡Ah! ¡Rey! Que bueno que llegas, estaba dándole ciertas instrucciones que…

-Lo sé, logré escucharte- le dije sonriéndole, la verdad… mentí.

-Está bien.-me dijo, los enanos se reunieron en un lado del palacio y se quitaron solo unas cuantas prendas, ligeros y cómodos, formando una fogata en medio de todos, pero Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo y yo fuimos con Lord Elrond a entregarle el mapa y pedir que nos lo tradujera, pero pasó lo que era muy lógico, el par de enanos se negó.

-Es el legado de mi pueblo, debo protegerlo, junto con sus secretos.-Thorin mantenía las manos jutnos y Balin asentía con lo que Thorin había dicho.

-¡Que el cielo me libre de la obstinación de los enanos!... ¡Tu orgullo te llevará a la tumba!- gritó Gandalf, eso para mí fue como un golpe bajo.- ¡Muestraselo a Lord Elrond!- la verdad la escena pareció como un adulto regañando a un niño, pero no estaba lejos de serlo, Thorin dudoso sacó el mapa y a pesar de la negación de Balin se lo dio a Lord Elrond, no iba a lograrlo sin él.

-Erebor.-exclamó Lord Elrond.- ¿Cuál es su interés en este mapa?

-Simplemente académico.-interrumpió Gandalf antes de que Thorin mencionara algo que nos delataría, avanzamos siguiendo al elfo, quien nos explicaba que el mapa tenía runas lunares, las cuales se podrían leer esa misma noche.

En un pequeño balcón Lord Elrond leyó las runas iluminadas con la luz lunar que brillaba desde el cielo oscuro, jamás había visto una luz tan pura como la que tenía ante mis ojos. La profecía decía lo que ya sabía "Estén cerca de la piedra gris cuando llame el zorzal, antes de que el día de Durin termine", ras una infortunada pregunta de Bilbo el mismo Balin nos delató, causando rechazo de parte de Lord Elrond que, junto a Gandalf partieron hacia otro lado, antes de desaparecer me miró, sabía lo que me quería decir, llevaría a Gandalf al concilio Blanco, los dos enanos y el hobbit salieron del lugar, pero yo me quedé admirando el gran cristal que seguía iluminado por la gran luz, cuando supe que era tiempo, me retiré, caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde estaban los enanos, riendo tras una broma al inmenso de Bombur, pensé en irme, pero me detuvieron.

-¡Señorita! ¿No piensa acompañarnos?-preguntó Bofur estando en el suelo totalmente acostado tras haber reído.

-Si lo desean.-le conteste y me senté en el suelo junto al enano que me había hecho la invitación.

-Platíquenos más de usted señorita.-pidió Ori con cierto desdén de timidez, pero los enanos lo apoyaron asintiendo entre todos.

-Primero que nada, llámenme Rey, sé que es algo confuso para ustedes pero ése es mi nombre.-pedí lo más amable posible.- y… ¿qué más quieren que les cuente?

-¿De dónde viene?-preguntó Bofur.

-¿Cómo aprendió a luchar?-preguntó Dwalin sin dejar tiempo de contestar.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-preguntó Ori, consiguiendo un golpe de su hermano Dori.

-¡Ori! ¡Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer!-en lo que Dori regañaba a su hermano, noté que el hobbit y Thorin también se encontraban ahí, estaban todos a excepción de Gandalf.

-Está bien, no me importa que me pregunten mi edad- les expliqué.- Verán, vengo de una tierra muy lejana a la suya…

-¿Qué tan lejana?-preguntó Kili interrumpiéndome y Fili lo golpeó.

-Muy lejana, es… otro mundo.-los enanos dudaron pero a la vez se sorprendieron.- Véanlo en estas prendas que uso, no son hechas en éste mundo, y mi nombre tampoco es muy común-expliqué.

-¿Y cómo es su mundo?-preguntó Nori.

-Más bien cómo era.-le contesté con nostalgia y los enanos cambiaron su expresión.- Era una tierra hermosa, vivíamos puros humanos pero cualquiera podría vivir ahí pero los humanos acabamos con ella sin darnos cuenta, cada ser vivo que vivía ahí se fue extinguiendo con el tiempo, pero… antes de que sucediera el fin de todo, gente de otro planeta me llevó a su mundo, salvándome de mi tierra, y….-me giré a Dwalin- en ese mundo me enseñaron muchas cosas, entre ellas a dominar gran mayoría de armas, incluso más de las que ustedes conocen. Y también me enseñaron a viajar a más mundos… así llegué aquí.-les expliqué y los enanos en parte no podían creerlo pero seguían interesados en cada palabra que les decía.- Y tengo 140 años.

-¿140 años?-preguntó Kili algo desilusionado y se acercó a Fili que también se veía desilusionado y le susurró.-Es mayor que nosotros.

-Se ve más joven si perdona mi atrevimiento.-me dijo Bilbo integrándose a la charla.

-Gracias, pero es porque lo soy, por mi origen, tengo capacidad para vivir 2000 años.-expliqué.-también puedo ver casi perfecto y también escucho todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor.

-¿No es una elfa verdad?-preguntó Gloin algo sospechoso y yo reí.

-No, soy como otro tipo de… humana- "alienígena" pensé.- cuando la gente del nuevo mundo me rescató tenía como 16 años, y he permanecido con ésa apariencia todos estos años.

-Es increíble.-exclamaron unos al unísono.

-Lo sé, yo tardé en entenderlo también.-respondí más para mí que para ellos.

Los enanos siguieron parloteando y yo me quedé recargada en una pared escuchándolos, hasta que perdí el sentido del tiempo, ahora me encontraba en un bosque, con unos árboles altos, pero no tanto como unos pinos, lograbas ver el alrededor entre los troncos, el viento sopla en la copa de los árboles, haciendo que las ramas choquen entre ellas, creando su propia melodía, entonces vi a alguien escondido en un tronco en frente de mí, la figura se atrevió a salir. Era menor, mucho menor, su cara tenía aún rasgos infantiles, sin embargo se iban desvaneciendo, era menos alto que yo.

-Henry…-susurré. El niño me sonrió, sus ojitos marrones hablaban por él, le daba mucha alegría verme de nuevo, traté de acercare cuando todo salió mal.

Henry ya no estaba, pero lo peor era que un aire caliente amenazaba con asfixiarme en cualquier momento, los árboles se quemaban, ahora miles de caballos me evadían mientras en estampida huían del lugar mientras pequeñas llamas yacían en sus cuerpos. Ahora disparos, ese sonido cortante resonaba por el lugar, miré hacia adelante, miles de hombres armados, con trajes de soldados, disparando a los caballos, pero para mi sorpresa cuando giré a ver de nuevo a los caballos, ahora eran personas, hombres, mujeres, niños, bebés, gente mayor, gritando y pidiendo ayuda, las familias se abrazaban, los adultos cuidaban a sus pequeños cubriéndolos de las balas que me rozaban.

-¡No! ¡Paren!-les grité a los soldados, sus cascos los cubrían de sus identidades, dejando solo un monstruo con un arma acabando con su gente misma. Uno de ellos disparó, dejando a un niño y a una mujer en el suelo, corrí hacia ellos, el niño ya no se movía, ya se había ido… me faltaba el aire, la mujer seguía luchando por respirar, estaba boca abajo, la giré para que me viera, empecé a hacer presión en su estómago, de su boca salía sangre.- ¡¿Cómo pueden?!-les grité a los soldados, pero sentí que les gritaba a todos, pues aún había hombres luchando contra los soldados.- ¡Son su familia! ¡Su gente! ¡Dejen de luchar entre ustedes!-empecé a llorar mientras veía como unos se mataban entre otros.- ¡Es su culpa! ¡LOS ESTÁN MATANDO! ¡LOS MUERTOS LOS CAUSARON USTEDES MISMOS!

-No…- miré hacia la mujer, que escupiendo sangre me habló.- Tú… no llegaste…- me dijo y empezó a llorar.- No llegaste… por nosotros…- la mujer soltó un último respiro y se dejó ir entre las llamas que nos rodeaban.

-No es mi culpa…-me repetí mientras me levantaba.- No pude…- ahora había más gente, todas peleándose y matándose entre ellas… necesitaba aire.- Tiene razón… es mi culpa…- los gritos me empezaban a dejar sorda- No fui por ellos… es mi culpa,… todos están muertos… por mi culpa…-ya no respiraba, me dejé caer en la tierra ardiente para sentir como un jaloneo que me levantaba. Tomé una bocanada de aire, me sostuve fuerte de los brazos que me habían estado sacudiendo.

-Tranquila,…- me llamaba una voz recién conocida- señorita Rey- abrí más los ojos mientras recuperaba el aire, respiraba agitadamente. Me encontré con toda la compañía mirándome fijamente, preguntándose qué me pasaba probablemente.- ¿Se encuentra mejor señorita?-me preguntó de nuevo el hobbit frente a mí.-perdone en levantarla pero debemos irnos.- Thorin le hizo seña a Dwalin de que lo siguiera apartándose del grupo.

-Sí, estoy bien… solo fue… un mal sueño…-dije ya más calmada, pero mi corazón aún palpitaba rápido, al parecer sudé, siento mi frente mojada, logré ver que empezaban a asomarse las luces de la mañana.

-Más bien tuvo una pesadilla, una horrible.-corrigió Bilbo.- estaba… hablando dormida… decía…

-¿Qué decía?-pregunté al ver que el hobbit no quería responder.

-Mejor tranquilícese, solo fue una pesadilla después de todo.-me dijo y me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿Segura que está bien señorita?-me preguntó Oin mientras se acercaba y me veía con detenimiento la cara.- Podría tener fiebre o algo que le haya impedido dormir.

-Estoy bien, gracias…-le respondí con una sonrisa, por dentro, mi corazón se alegraba al ver la caballerosidad de los enanos, puesto que no es algo muy común entre ellos.- Además recuerdo haber pedido que me llamen Rey.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Debemos irnos antes de que el sol salga!- llamó Thorin interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, recogimos nuestras cosas y avanzamos en fila, por insistencias de Fili y Kili, me fui tras ellos, ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria de Thorin, pero no me importó, solo rezaba por Henry… espero que a pesar de nuestra distancia él esté bien, también luchaba por deshacerme de las pesadillas que me ataban al pasado.

 **Narra Bilbo...**

La señorita se veía muy asustada, aún después de levantarse, creí que necesitaba ayuda, sus susurros se iban convirtiendo en gritos conforme no la despertábamos.

 _-Paren…-decía, una y otra vez, rogaba que pararan pero de qué, nadie estaba haciendo nada, solo la observábamos, todos nosotros.- Son su gente… -susurraba más cosas pero no se entendía.- Los están matando…- está teniendo una pesadilla, era obvio que estaba soñando gente morir, eso ha de ser horrible.- Es mi culpa…- dijo, ¿muertos? – Están muertos… por mi culpa…_

Después de haber escuchado tales palabras, me acerqué y la empecé a sacudir, empezaba a lagrimear, las sequé y la seguí sacudiendo, empecé a llamarla, fue cuando despertó, sudorosa y sin respirar, después de calmó un poco, incluso bromeó con respecto a su nombre, Rey, un extraño nombre para una mujer, incluso para un hombre; fue ayudada por los hermanos Fili y Kili, pero la muchacha seguía asustada, se veía el miedo en sus ojos. En lo que avanzábamos, caminé detrás de nuestro líder y su amigo Dwalin, el primer enano que acabo con mi cena, hablaban entre ellos, pero noté que hablaban de la señorita.

-¿Crees que sea bueno dejarla venir?-preguntó Dwalin- No dudo que sea buena peleando, pero… quizás esté ocupada en otros asuntos y…

-No confío en ella.- respondió Thorin, ese enano no confía en muchos al parecer, ni en una mujer- La dejé entrar solo por Gandalf, pero… manténla vigilada… no entiendo qué quiso decir con que mató a gente.

Siguieron hablando y no pude seguir escuchando, pues empezábamos a salir de Rivendell. No entiendo por qué desconfía de la muchacha, ¿tal vez porque sabe pelear y acaba de decir que mató a gente?, la verdad, a pesar de su habilidad que pude apreciar con las armas, no creo que la señorita haya matado a alguien… o quizá si… pero tal vez por un accidente o algo, ¿habrá estado en alguna guerra? Creo que sí, sino ¿dónde más vería morir gente? Ella dijo que no era de aquí, no era de este mundo, había muchas preguntas eso sí, pero ahora que al parecer me llevo bien con ella, quizá pueda averiguar más cosas, averiguar si es inocente o… si realmente es una asesina.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué opinan? ¿acaso Rey oculta algo oscuro en su pasado, algo que no ha confesado aún? los espero en el siguiente capítulo que espero no tardarme y les agradeceré más comentarios. xD


	4. Chapter 3 Deseos y Recuerdos

Hola! perdón la tardanza pero la escuela me tenía aaaghh! en fin estoy de vuelta y les traigo un capítulo que cuenta en parte desde el punto de vista de Bilbo, verán un inicio de la relación entre Rey y los enanos que irá evolucionando. El Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y ésta fanfic junto a Rey y sus mundos son de mi imaginación. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo 3: "Deseos y recuerdos"

 **Planeta Tellurem OPG…**

No puedo creerlo, Rey ya no debería de soñar esas cosas, estoy segura que no ha comprendido en el peligro que se ha puesto, ir a ese planeta cuando aún no estaba preparada para la responsabilidad, cargar con ese pasado durante todo este tiempo no ha sido fácil, mucho menos sabiendo que lo cargará por el resto de su vida. Le ofrecí ayuda, le ayudé a superarlo, ya que tengo un pasado parecido, pero el de ella es más pesado, yo fui criada para eso, ella no, de algún modo la única que podía vencer aquel miedo, era ella.

-Mi Lady Viator.- me distraje de mis pensamientos.- La _vindegionne_ está aquí.

Debía levantarme y salir de mi habitación, había muchos asuntos por atender.- Bien, ¿alguna novedad de la _viator_ Rey?

-No mi lady, solo ha salido del reino de los elfos, no ha hablado desde la última vez.- tarde o temprano lo haría.

Salí de mi habitación para hablar con la amiga de Rey, la _vindegionne,_ de algún otra forma, tal vez este viaje la ayudará a desaparecer ese miedo… o quizás a empeorarlo.

 **Tierra Media, en las fronteras de Rivendell…**

Salimos de Rivendell, al menos yo con la cabeza baja, "Henry, Henry" no puedo dejar de pensar en él, me preocupo por él, no lo he visto desde hace mucho y temo que eso lo esté afectando, debí de traerlo conmigo…

-¡Señor Bolsón!- me sobresalté, no noté que el hobbit que venía detrás de mí se había quedado atrás.- Le sugiero que no se quede atrás.- Me acerqué al hobbit, que suspiraba al contemplar por última vez el Reino de Rivendell.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que lo volverás a ver.-le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro, el hobbit me sonrió, pero en su mirada noté que no entendía el comentario o la confianza.

 **En Rivendell…**

-Mithrandir…-llamó Galadriel a Gandalf.- ¿Por qué ocultarla?- preguntó Galadriel ante la figura humana de cabellos y ojos marrones, altura algo baja para una humana y prendas que ni los Valar habrían creado, tan distintas, tan fuera de este mundo.

-La niña… al principio dudé ya que no sabía sus razones para seguirnos y aun las desconozco, pero en su habla escucho honestidad y una profunda… desesperación, algo que ninguno tiene, ni el mismo Thorin Escudo de Roble en recuperar su hogar.- contestó Gandalf, sabiendo que Galadriel confiaría en su palabra.- Está asustada mi señora, al parecer piensa ayudarnos en este viaje pero creo que este viaje la ayudará a ella.- Gandalf bajó en silencio las escaleras.

-Mithrandir.-llamó de nuevo Galadriel.- ¿Por qué el mediano?- Ahora el tema había cambiado.

-No lo sé, Saruman piensa que solo el poder puede tener al mal controlado pero… eso no es lo que yo he aprendido.- confesó el mago.- yo he aprendido que son los simples actos de amor los que tienen al mal alejado,… ¿por qué Bilbo Bolsón?... quizá porque al igual que la niña tengo miedo, y él me da coraje.- Unas manos sostuvieron las suyas, unas suaves y brillantes manos.

-No debes tener miedo Mithrandir, no estás solo.-le dijo Galadriel apartando delicadamente un mechón de pelo de su frente.- _Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda… yo iré.-_ Galadriel desapareció cuando el mago solo deseaba un segundo más de la hermosa presencia de la elfa de cabellos rubios y largos, piel pálida, ojos azules como el cielo y vestimentas más blancas y puras, deseaba un segundo más de la presencia de la Señora de la Luz.

 **A unos días de las Montañas Nubladas…**

Seguimos nuestro camino ahora a pie, noté que entre los balbuceos de los enanos había una inquietud, probablemente sea yo, puesto que no he hablado desde que salimos de Rivendell, a pesar de haber salido entre los dos hermanos enanos, ahora voy caminando a unos pasos del lado del hobbit, quien no puede ocultar la necesidad de verme con curiosidad cada vez que miro a otro lado, ¿qué cómo lo sé? Su mirada es tan obvia que la puedo sentir sobre mí, quiere preguntarme algo, lo sé, _"vamos pregúntame"_ , por más que repetía en mi cabeza para hacer funcionar la telepatía el hobbit no me preguntaba nada, ni me dirigía la palabra, ¿por qué él? Es el más confiable de todos por ahora y ambos somos los que menos hemos hablado durante el viaje, hablaría con los hermanos pero ellos no son muy discretos, en cambio con Bilbo Bolsón podría entablar una conversación tranquila. Bilbo miraba ansioso a muchos lados, " _está bien, si tú no hablarás, yo lo haré"._

-Entonces… ¿eres un hobbit?- lancé primero, al parecer se sorprendió ya que hizo un ruido con la garganta que me indicó sorpresa y nerviosismo, además de un ligero salto mientras caminaba, recuperando la calma me asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.- ¿De la Comarca? – _"vamos, háblame"._ Él volvió a asentir bajando la mirada.- Puedes hablarme, no muerdo.- Ante lo que dije, el hobbit hizo una confundida expresión.

-No pensé que me morderías…-habló ligeramente y tragando saliva más de lo normal, creo que no entendió.

-Es solo un decir.-aclaré, luego se me ocurrió entablar mejor la conversación, tal vez empecé con un saludo equivocado para alguien "desconocido".- No me he presentado formalmente.- me pare un segundo y le extendí la mano que estaba recargada en un costado de mi bolso.- Me llamo Rey y vengo de… muy lejos. –Bilbo dudó pero después de unos segundos me extendió la mano y dimos un corto saludo.

-Bilbo Bolsón… de la Comarca.- sonrió ligeramente y lo imité.

 **Continúa Bilbo…**

Creo que mi nerviosismo ha hecho notar mi curiosidad tanto que la muchacha dio el primer paso y empezó una conversación. La chica sonreía, parecía que había encontrado con quien hablar, la verdad no soy muy bueno en esto, hace mucho que dejé de ser muy sociable.

-¿Viajas mucho?- me preguntó, probablemente llevo un tiempo callado.

-No… los Bolson somos… muy estimados.-contesté algo nervioso, aunque era verdad.- No tenemos… aventuras impredecibles, vine aquí porque Gandalf lo pidió y… espero no estar cometiendo un error.

-Ya veo.- _"¿Ya veo?"_ que rara expresión.- Tranquilo, es tu primera aventura así que disfrútala.- me guiñó el ojo, ¿por qué me guiñó el ojo?, esta muchacha realmente que viene de otro lugar, habla con mucha informalidad, pero debo admitir que es más cortés que los enanos que no tienen muchos modales, al contrario ella pregunta, agradece y te puede sacar una sonrisa de la nada.

-¿Usted por qué vino?- pregunté, ella levantó una ceja riendo.

-Primero quisiera que fuéramos más amigos así que tutéame,- me contestó de la nada, vuelvo a admitirlo, muy informal, pero al menos lo pidió,… es muy extraña- y vine aquí también para vivir mi primera aventura, ¿qué mejor que una misión que implique recuperar un reino perdido con un dragón dentro? No es una aventura si no hay dragones – alzó la voz y extendió los brazos provocando miradas de algunos enanos.

Seguimos en silencio horas después hasta que ella me rebasó un poco, yo ya estaba cansado, no entiendo cómo ella soporta tanto, ni si quiera se ha quejado, empiezo a sentir un aire frío en mi rostro, miro hacia adelante y me di cuenta de que estábamos llegando a las Montañas Nubladas, estaban más cerca, pero aún nos faltaba, donde estamos aún hay césped y algunos árboles y ya casi anochecía.

-Ya casi anochece, deja que los demás descansen.-rogaba Balin a Thorin, quien se encontraba ansioso por cruzar las Montañas, el líder negó con la cabeza, suspiró y giró hacia nosotros.

-Descansaremos aquí, seguiremos en la mañana.-anunció a todos, empezó a vernos a cada uno, al parecer nos estaba contando.- Gloin, enciende la fogata.-Gloin asintió y empezó a caminar entre nosotros, la verdad me puse nervioso así que busqué algún lugar donde sentarme o poner mis cosas. -¿Qué haces mujer?- su tono me hizo saltar en mi lugar, me giré y noté que Thorin estaba frente a la muchacha tirada en la maleza rompiendo ramas y sacando algo de su bolso extraño.

-No te aparezcas así de la nada, odio cuando alguien hace eso.- aunque no gritó, levantó la voz, cuando Thorin planeaba contestar para regañarla, cosa que me puso aún más nervioso, ella interrumpió.- Estoy armando una trampa, para cualquier roedor que se atraviese.

-No habrá ningún roedor niña, estamos nosotros no saldrán.-la regañó pero a ella le pareció importarle poco.

-Claro que saldrán, cuando todos estemos allá.-señaló al lugar donde Gloin estaba encendiendo la fogata.-Tienen que salir a buscar comida, ya verás que saldrán.- le contestaba como si fuera cualquiera, entiendo que no sea del todo su líder pero no debería responder con tanta confianza, el enano resopló y gruñó, se alejó y la muchacha continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Noté que muchos enanos habían visto lo sucedido, pero al final, todos siguieron hablando entre sí, estoy seguro que no la regañó más por ser una dama, pero si sigue con ese comportamiento dudo que la próxima vez se controle, al estar todos distraídos me acerqué de nuevo a la muchacha.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté señalando a sus manos con las ramas y un hilo, o al menos eso parecía.

-Es una trampa para roedores.-contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes que saldrán estando todos aquí?-seguí observando su bolso, era marrón pero su textura era diferente, definitivamente venía de otro lugar.

-Porque ya he hecho esto antes, estás ante una semi-experta cazadora de roedores.- "¿qué cosa dijo…?".

-¿S-semi… experta?-pregunté confundido.

-Bueno, es que las trampas no siempre me quedan bien.-admitió algo… ¿molesta?

-No, no, me refiero a que no entendí lo que dijiste o más bien… cómo lo dijiste.-aclaré.

-Ah, "semi" es como decir "casi", "casi experta"-me aclaró sonriendo, creo que se está burlando de mí. –vamos, di algo con "semi".

-Amm… ¿semi-enojado?-realmente no sé lo que estoy diciendo.

-¡Sí! Muy bien.-sonrió y me felicitó, empezó a reía pero yo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su emoción, si reír por sus expresiones o molestarme porque se estaba burlando de mí, o al menos eso entendía.

-¿Te burlas de mí?-pregunté al fin.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.-negó rotundamente, por su cambio de expresión creo que decía la verdad, así que sonreí, era muy graciosa después de todo.

 **En la noche…**

La fogata alumbraba lo suficiente entre nosotros, pero dejaba en la oscuridad todo nuestro alrededor, algunos estaban hablando y riendo, otros estaban al borde del sueño, yo estaba sentado en un tronco viendo cómo Rey seguía acostada boca abajo un poco lejos de su trampa, mantenía la vista fija, a veces lograba verse cansada, pero luego hacía lo posible por mantenerse despierta, me levanté muchas veces para pedirle que dejara esa trampa y se acercara pero al parecer al escucharme me levantaba la palma como señal de que no avanzara.

-Deja eso mujer, nada pasará por tu trampa.-la regañó Thorin de nuevo, pero la muchacha no hizo nada, solo siguió mirando, todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo cuando un ruido se escuchó provocando el silencio y las miradas de todos hacia la muchacha.

Lo logró, había un conejo boca abajo totalmente estirado, ya estaba muerto, con la pata atrapada en el hilo que colgaba de una rama, ella se acercó y quitó al animal de su trampa, la puso en el suelo y empezó a susurrar, no escuchaba muy bien y ella solo ponía suavemente sus manos sobre el animal, después se levantó y vino hacia nosotros.

-¿Quién quiere conejo?-preguntó, pero nadie contestó, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no solo por su habilidad en la trampa, sino porque realmente tuvo razón al decir que había un roedor.- ¿Nadie? Bueno, yo la comeré sola.

-Eh… démela a mí señorita.-contestó apresurado Bombur, quien era el cocinero de la compañía, la muchacha extendió el conejo quitándole el hilo aún atorado y de la cabeza como una astilla pero gruesa, Bombur tomó al animal y lo guardó.- Servirá para mañana.

La muchacha sonrió mientras giraba y se sentó cerca de mí, acercó su bolso y metió el hilo dentro de él, "¿qué más cosas extrañas trae ahí?", traté de asomarme un poco pero no lograba ver nada entre la oscuridad y la poca luz que emanaba la fogata.

-Y dígame señorita, ¿podría decirnos más sobre su… mundo? ¿Cómo era antes de que usted viniera aquí?-preguntó Balin después de haber terminado una plática entre los enanos, todos la miramos esperando ansiosos la respuesta.

-Ya les dije, mi mundo ya no existe… al menos ya nada vive en ese lugar.-respondió con tristeza, pero de un segundo a otro sonrió mostrando mejoría.-Pero donde vivo ahora es muy hermoso, puedes vivir miles de años y aun así siempre hay algo que te sorprende.

-Platíquenos de ese mundo si no es molestia.-pidió Dori, muchos enanos se sentaron para poder escuchar cómodamente a… Rey.

-Bueno, para hablarles de aquel mundo debo empezar por contarles sobre mi mundo de origen…

 **Narra Rey…**

-Mi mundo era hermoso en un inicio, cuando nuestra raza humana empezó a crecer en número y aumentó su poder para cambiar las cosas, digamos que no ayudó a nuestra tierra, los hombres peleaban uno contra oro, pero no con espada, arcos o hachas, nuestras armas se transformaron en armas de pólvora, solo la cargabas y disparabas, matando al instante a tu oponente, el arma disparaba pequeños tubos de metales pero con gran velocidad, perforaba cualquier prenda o piel, pero depende de en qué parte del cuerpo caía para herir a la persona, si caía en la pierna u hombro podría sobrevivir al ser atendido, pero si te daba en el pecho o en la cabeza morías al instante.

-Eso… debe ser doloroso…-exclamó Ori apretando un libro entre sus brazos, parecía asustado ante la idea.

-¿Usted ha sobrevivido uno?-preguntó Bofur, pude notar curiosidad en su rostro.

-Sí… una vez…-asentí ante el recuerdo de la última vez que estuve en la Tierra.- En mi tobillo derecho.- Me quité mi bota y levanté un poco el pantalón para señalar la marca que yo aún conservaba por capricho, como recuerdo de mi última visita, los enanos se fijaron más atentamente, a excepción de unos como Thorin y Dwalin, pero los demás al igual que Bilbo no pudieron ocultar su curiosidad.- Fue un roce, pero otra me cayó en la pierna.- Señalé a un punto de mi muslo aunque no iba a quitarme los pantalones para enseñárselos, con enseñarles el rozón fue suficiente.

-¿Y no le duele?-preguntó Bilbo, "¿qué dije con lo de tutear?".

-El tobillo solo me dolió las primeras semanas, pero la pierna aún me duele, de vez en cuando.-contesté mientras me ponía de nuevo mi bota.

-Luego inventaron más armas, igual con pólvora, armas tan letales que ni siquiera las voy a mencionar aquí, los hombres luchaban unos contra otros, naciones contra naciones, no por cosas que valieran la pena, sino por poder, poder que nadie sabía usar, o al menos nadie de los que tenía acceso a ella. Mi raza empezó a perder la fe, dejó de defenderse, nuestro mundo empezó a desmoronarse cada vez más rápido, de pronto… mi mundo tenía una fecha en donde el fin comenzaría y duraría 7 días para que terminara de desvanecerse.

-¿Entonces cómo logró sobrevivir usted?-preguntó Fili sentado en una roca, y sentado en el suelo a su lado estaba Kili igual de atento, igual que todos.

-Un año antes de mi rescate, en otro… reino, empezó a escucharse un ruido extraño en una ciudad dentro de él, luego en todo el reino, era como un tambor que sonaba a todo lo largo del reino, dejó de escucharse y un sonido similar se escuchó en el mío meses después, luego en otro y otro reino hasta que se escuchó en todo mi mundo, eran diferentes sonidos pero eran igual de extraños, un mes antes del año nuevo dejó de escucharse, días después del año nuevo… la gente del mundo en donde vino, llegó a rescatarme y me llevé a unos cuantos de mi familia, ya que otros quisieron quedarse a pesar de que se me había revelado el final de mi mundo y se los conté, entonces me llevaron al nuevo mundo donde… bueno ya les dije, me convirtieron en otra raza para vivir 2000 años, mejoraron mi vista y oídos y llevo viviendo ahí 124 años, ya que cuando vinieron por mí tenía unos meses de cumplir 16 años.

-¿Extraña su hogar de origen señorita Rey?-preguntó Kili con un tono algo infantil, pero me agradó.

-Sí… a veces lo extraño pero no cambiaría nada de lo que recibí en mi nuevo mundo… una de ellas es venir aquí.-me sinceré, era cierto, yo quería mucho estar aquí, lo deseaba con todo mi corazón, al parecer mi respuesta conmovió a los enanos creando un silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, uno relajado, realmente disfrutaron escuchar mi historia, a pesar de que la creyeran o no.

-Duerman ya, debemos partir al alba.-ordenó Thorin para buscar un lugar donde acostarse ya que todo ese rato estuvo recargado en un tronco sin dejar de mirarme, supongo que trata de hallar alguna prueba para decirme que no es verdad lo que digo o estar seguro de que no soy un peligro o una carga, los enanos volvieron a hablar entre sí empezando a recostarse.

 **Más tarde…**

No podía conciliar el sueño, tenía mucho en qué pensar y tenía miedo en volver a soñar lo de la última vez, no quiero que ellos sepan aún ésa parte de mi vida, me tendrán lástima y no quiero eso, ya que, por su costumbre, protegerían a la dama, pero me gustaría enseñarles que una mujer puede pelear como ellos, sobrevivir como ellos sin necesidad de protección, algo que ellos no están muy acostumbrados a ver, mucho menos en mujeres enanas. También me quedé pensando en algo que escuché rato después de que la mayoría cayera dormido.

" _-Thorin, es una muchacha inocente, fuerte claro, pero inocente.-repetía Balin ante su líder quien se negaba a creer en mí._

 _-No me fío de ella, si realmente viene de otro mundo es desconocida, no sabemos lo que puede hacer.-volvió a negar Thorin, no me he ganado su confianza._

 _-Que sea fuerte y de otro mundo no significa que pueda hacernos daño, ¿qué ganaría con ello?-preguntó Balin desesperado por la falta de confianza de Thorin._

 _-Solo sigamos vigilándola, hasta saber por qué está aquí realmente.-declaró Thorin sin más que decir de parte de Balin"._

En parte tenía razón, vengo de otro mundo y dejé una incógnita sobre por qué escogí a su compañía en medio de una misión importante, por qué a ellos, pero no debo de responderles, no aún.

En medio de mis pensamientos mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, noté que una estrella empezaba a brillar más que sus hermanas, luego se acercó más, bajó del cielo un poco para colocarse entre las nubes, emanó una luz más abundante. Me levanté y se acerqué al lugar donde la luz aterrizaba, no era tan apartado de donde estábamos todos, pero aun así tuve que caminar, escuché que alguien se levantó rápidamente, pero no se movió, de la luz en el pasto verde, empezaron a figurarse unas armas, primero eran los bordes y luego fueron tomando textura. Escuché a los demás enanos levantarse y también a Bilbo, empezaron a preguntarse qué era eso, sentí las miradas fijas en dónde estaba yo, las armas empezaron a tomar color y más forma hasta que estaban presentes en tiempo real.

Me agaché y las observé, era una espada medieval, la desenvainé un poco y observé que ya estaba afilada, la guardé y la solté, vi un arco negro con bordes plateados, ése era mi arco, que dejé olvidado por accidente en mi habitación, junto a él estaba el carcaj con los mismos bordes plateados, con muchas flechas negras, otra mochila, pero un poco más grande y para estar en la espalda, la abrí y vi que adentro venía más ropa y más cosas, como cosas de curación y de caza, la cerré y noté que venía una nota amarrada de un listón en el broche.

 _"No se debe viajar a una aventura sin lo necesario, fue la primera lección que debiste aprender._

 _-AV."_

La enviaba Lady Viator, ésas eran sus iniciales de Ariel Viator. Noté humor en la nota hasta que detrás de ella con la luz estelar que aun iluminaba…

 _"Recuerda que deben afrontar su destino"_

La nota se borró conforme la estrella volvió a su lugar y dejó de iluminar con la misma intensidad. Me levanté y me puse la mochila y tomé el carcaj y el arco, noté que los enanos me miraban sorprendidos, incluso Thorin y Dwalin quienes han tenido algo de desconfianza conmigo, les acababa de probar que vengo de otro mundo, me sonrieron, ahora me creían todos, a partir de ese momento podría acercarme más a ellos… "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" me resonó en la mente.

* * *

Bueno, los veré pronto con el siguiente, no olviden pasar por mis otras fanfics de las cuales una de ellas ya está completa y con continuación en progreso.

PD: Shipeo a Gandalf y a Galadriel, solo para que sepan. xD


	5. Chapter 4 Camino en la nieve

Hola! ya sé, me tardé, pero he aquí otro capítulo, veremos cómo Rey se empieza a integrar a la compañía, tal vez así los enanos conozcan la razón de sus pesadillas algún día, no lo sabemos. El Hobbit pertenece a J. R. R. Tolkien y ésta fanfic junto con todo lo que he agregado y que pienso agregar son de mi propiedad.

* * *

Capítulo 4: "Camino en la nieve"

 **Planeta Tellurem OPG…**

Lady Viator estaba en su escritorio pensando, mientras trataba de seguir descifrando unos mapas en su mapa del Sistema Solar _Dracones,_ tratando de descifrar lo que Rey había dejado pendiente antes de viajar al planeta de Tierra Media. Unos golpes a su puerta la llamaron y la invitaron a dejar sus pensamientos entre las líneas trazadas a lo largo del mapa.

-Adelante.- La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto de piel oscura entró al lugar, con pasos lentos pero duros, haciendo notar su peso debido a sus fuertes músculos.

-Creí que no la ayudaría.- Cedric, el maestro de pelea de Rey, mostró su sorpresa ante las acciones de Lady Viator la noche anterior, la noche cuando tele transportó armas y provisiones suficientes para Rey.

-La Orden nunca abandona a los suyos, a pesar de las circunstancias.- contestó Lady Viator mientras se enderezaba mejor en su asiento.- A pesar de sus errores, Rey se merece toda la ayuda posible, ella piensa ayudar a sus nuevos compañeros… -Recargó sus codos en el escritorio y miró fijamente al maestro Cedric- ¿pero quién la ayudaría a ella?, necesitaba de nosotros.

-¿Así que aprueba sus acciones?- preguntó Cedric con un dije de duda, pero sonaba más afirmativo.

-Claro que no, al menos no del todo.- Lady Viator se levantó de su asiento, cerró el mapa y tras meterlo en su recipiente plateado, se dirigió hacia el maestro en directo.- Haré todo lo posible por ayudarla en lo que deba, pero debe de entender que algunas cosas no cambian.

-Quisiera saber cómo hará que eso pase, mi Lady, después de años y de todo lo que ha pasado, ella insistió como pudo para ser enviada a ese planeta, en ese año y en ese lugar,… ella no renunciará tan fácil.-aseguró Cedric, que seguía con brazos cruzados, mostrando que conocía perfectamente a Rey y Lady Viator lo sabía, durante un siglo el maestro Cedric fue como un guía para Rey, sabía que Cedric tenía razón, no importa lo que ella o la Orden haría, Rey lucharía… hasta el final…

 **Tierra Media, en las Montañas Nubladas…**

Mis ojos me pesaban un poco, me sentía cansada, pero mi emoción y adrenalina, que cargaba en mí desde el primer momento en que llegué a este planeta, me mantiene alerta, sumisa en mis pensamientos sentía el frío golpeando mi rostro, subíamos las Montañas Nubladas desde el alba. Me había puesto una chaqueta de piel que venía en la mochila que me fue entregada anoche, era ligero pero de tela polar, pero aparentaba ser como de este mundo, también traía una bufanda marrón que me rodeaba el pecho y la espalda, también me puse una capa negra que me llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas. Mis botas eran térmicas al igual que mi pantalón; el carcaj venía en mi espalda y la espada en mi cintura, el arco lo traía en mis manos, mi cabello lo peiné en dos trenzas que partían desde mi cabeza. Levanté mi mirada para observar toda la distancia que abarcaban las Montañas Nubladas, era una vista maravillosa, jamás había visto un blanco así en toda mi vida, sobre todo porque lograbas ver las rocas negras asomándose entre la nieve.

-Pareces cansada.- Una voz a mi lado me distrajo de mi visión.

-¿Ehh?- mi voz trataba de recuperar el sentido del tiempo, ni si quiera sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado caminando.

-Pareces cansada.- Bilbo me miraba el rostro con curiosidad, tal vez tenía ojeras.

-Anoche no dormí nada… espera, me tuteaste.-sonreí, al fin Bilbo me había dejado de hablar de usted.

-¿Desde cuándo no duermes?-preguntó sonriendo, no quería que le cambiara el tema, al parecer si tengo ojeras.

-¿En qué mes estamos?-pregunté en voz baja, paró en seco y me miró sorprendido y luego hizo un gesto de molestia.- Está bien, hace meses que no duermo bien, tengo pesadillas…-confesé, lo último en voz baja, él siguió caminando.

-¿Pesadillas?-preguntó curioso, no le quería responder del todo.

-Ya me has visto, tengo pesadillas, quizá algún día te las cuente.- quizá… pero hoy no debería.

-¿Por qué no ahora? Tenemos mucho tiempo.-me animó Bilbo, quizá pueda decirle algo.

-Bueno, tiene que ver con mi mundo de origen, para que me entiendas mejor, este mundo se llama Tierra Media, ¿no es así?-Bilbo asintió.- bueno, mi plane… mi mundo -puse énfasis para que olvidara lo primero.- se llamaba Tierra, solo Tierra, ése es mi mundo de origen, y siempre me quedé… traumada con lo que pasó al final de sus días… y eso me atormenta últimamente.

-¿Por qué?-insistió Bilbo, reí.

-Eres un hobbit muy curioso.-le dije sonriendo, dando por finalizada mi respuesta. Empecé a caminar algo rápido para apartarte unos momentos de él, sabía que si me quedaba me insistiría. Los pies de todos se hundían en la nieve, llegó el momento en que levantar con más fuerza los pies era cansado, pero debíamos seguir. Sentí cómo dos enanos se acercaron y empezaron a caminar cada uno por mi lado.

-Le ayudamos a cargar algo señorita Rey- pidió Kili con voz dulce y sonriente, caminaba a mi derecha mientras que Fili caminaba a mi izquierda.

-No gracias, puedo cargar esto sola.- sonreí, para no escucharme amargada, sé que ellos están acostumbrados a ayudar a las mujeres con sus deberes, sobre todo a las mujeres enanas, que son escasas.

-Pero una mujer no debería cargar algo pesado, lleva muchas armas encima.- insistió Fili, señaló con su mirada el arco en mi mano derecha y la espada en mi cintura.

-¿Y por qué no?- volví a sonreír, quería demostrarles que no me molestaba.- Ya les había contado que estoy entrenada para cargar con más que una espada, además, no quiero darles más peso a ustedes.

-Pero… -Kili balbuceó ante mi resistencia.

-Pero nada –reí y hablé más fuerte, después respiré y seguí hablando.- además… les dije que me llamaran Rey.- los dos hermanos se miraron sin saber qué más hacer, rascándose la nuca mientras pensaban.

-No quiero ofenderla, pero su nombre es muy… extraño- contestó Kili algo ruborizado y riendo por lo bajo, se notaba apenado.

-Ya lo sé, pero así me llamo, y quisiera que me llamaran así en vez de "señorita".-Al parecer lo dije muy cómico lo último, ya que los hermanos empezaron a reírse y yo también.

-De acuerdo Rey, ¿no nos dejarás cargar tus armas por ti?-volvió a preguntar Fili, a la vez que accedió a mi acuerdo.

-No.-contesté sincera y reí al final de mi palabra. Conforme avanzamos y los hermanos se integraron a las conversaciones de los demás enanos caminé delante de ellos, hasta que uno de ellos me integró.

-Señorita Rey, ¿por qué no se une a nosotros?-Balin sonreía mientras esperaba mi respuesta a la invitación, los demás lo imitaron y parecían ansiosos de escucharme.

-Claro.- contesté amablemente, me acerqué un poco al grupo mientras seguía avanzando y caminé al lado de Balin.

-Solo espero que no hayan elfos en el camino, ya tuve suficientes con los anteriores.- se quejó Dwalin mientras se acomodó su hacha en la espalda mostrando molestia.

-Yo creo que fueron amables.-opiné, por un momento pensé que se burlarían de mi comentario.

-Se podría decir que sí señorita Rey.- "Solo Rey, por favor".- Pero nosotros hemos convivido más con los elfos del Bosque Negro, antes llamado el Bosque Verde.

-¿Y cómo son?- pregunté, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta, pero me gustaría escuchar la opinión de ellos, será divertido.

-Arrogantes y egoístas son lo que son, carecen de honor.- la respuesta provino de quien menos pensé, Thorin demostró odio en sus palabras, dejó en claro una vez más que aún sigue molesto por el pasado. Hubo silencio un momento.

-Nunca vi un elfo hasta llegar al Valle Imladris.- continué.- ¿Cómo son ellos? Me refiero su color de pelo y esas cosas.

-Son como cualquier elfo, con gestos finos y carecen de pelo y barba.- contestó Gloin.- Nunca se sabe cuáles son elfas y cuáles son elfos, ¡Ah! Y con orejas picudas claro.

-También es que, a diferencia de los elfos que acaba de conocer, ellos tienen la piel aún más clara y los elfos sindar tienen el pelo de un color albino, los elfos silvanos tienen el pelo de un color rojizo o marrón claro a veces.- Balin completó la respuesta de Gloin.

-¿Dos familias de elfos en un solo reino?- pregunté, pero la verdad, es que nunca entendí muy bien esa parte, ¿por qué habían elfos silvanos y sindar en el Bosque Negro?

-Esos detalles deberá preguntárselos a ellos mismos.-contestó Thorin, mandando una indirecta que significaba que me callara.

Pues espero llegar a verlos, no se ofendan, pero me dan curiosidad, lo más parecido que he visto a un elfo son los duendes.- respondí para cambiar un poco el tema.

-¿Duendes?- preguntó Bilbo uniéndose a la conversación, noté su ansiedad en los demás.

-Sí, conocí a dos, son pequeños, más pequeños que un hobbit, quizá de esta altura.- con el dedo señalé a la mitad de mi muslo.- Son muy astutos, algo amargados, pero muy inteligentes, cautelosos y organizados, tienen orejas y nariz punteagudas, los ojos son muy pequeños y son oscuros por lo general, a veces no tienen mucho pelo y envejecen por fuera, pero viven mucho tiempo.

-¿Los vio en su hogar señorita?-preguntó Ori asomándose detrás de Dori.

-No exactamente, los vi en un lugar cerca de donde vivo ahora.-contesté, empeñándome en no permitir que las memorias de aquel lugar me afectaran, pues empezaba a oler pasto mojado, una brisa fresca y sonidos de hojas grandes chocando entre sí.

-Algo me dice que no tuvo una buena relación con esos duendes.- Dori afirmó en vez de preguntar, regresé en mis cinco sentidos.

-Al contrario, son los únicos dos duendes que conozco que son amables, eran los líderes de una familia de duendes muy grande, pero ellos no eran tan buenos como los otros.- corregí con una mueca al final.

La caminata continuó mientras les expliqué con más detalle sobre la Tierra y cómo llegué a Tellurem, poco a poco podría explicarles todo. Después ellos me contaron uno por uno diferentes experiencias en Ered Luin, sobre las costumbres enanas y hasta me llegaron a preguntar sobre mi peinado, ya que ellos tenían significados para las trenzas, pero los corregí respondiendo que yo no tenía un significado o valor como ellos, más que el sentirme cómoda con ello. También cantaron ciertas canciones que a veces tenían un significado en su cultura, o canciones que eran simplemente para divertirse.

La mañana avanzó, la tarde continuó y la noche arribó, el aire fue menos piadoso con nosotros y no nos permitió seguir caminando, Gloin encendió una fogata la cual muchos peleaban por mantenerla encendida. Me acerqué a Bombur y le ayudé con la cena, hice lo que pude para que quedara más comestible, sin embargo debo admitir que Bombur es un buen cocinero, solo le faltaban los ingredientes correctos para poder hacer un buen estofado.

-Ésta, señorita Rey, es la mejor manera de comer conejos.- afirmaba Bombur mientras cortaba la carne ya cocinada de los roedores que yo había cazado, para repartirla entre todos.

El platillo consistía en la carne asada en un caldo caliente, haciéndolo parecer una especie de sopa, Bombur agarró a Bilbo de mesero y empezó a repartir los platillos, decidí ayudarlo, observé cómo tímidamente Bilbo le dejó el platillo a Thorin en una roca cerca de él, estaba muy apenado y el enano solo miraba a los exteriores. Todos se sentaron y mientras comían reían y cantaban, platicaban y bromeaban hasta que todos decidieron empezar a encontrar un modo de dormir, ya que debíamos partir temprano.

-Podría cantar una canción de cuna, tal vez así el sueño nos embriague.-se ofreció Bofur, Bifur empezó a quejarse y a hacer señas mientras hablaba en Khuzdul.

-Bifur tiene razón, tú no sirves para canciones de cuna.- Concordó Nori con Bifur.

-Con canción o no duerman ya.-ordenó Thorin mientras se sentaba en una roca grande y se acomodaba para empezar a dormirse, dando la espalda a todos, quienes empezábamos a acurrucarnos ya que a ninguno se le ocurrió ni una canción y nadie quiso cantar.

-Si no cierro el ojo ahora, me levantaré y golpearé a alguien.-quejó Dwalin después de un rato de silencio y a pesar de la ausencia de plática y risas, ninguno cerraba el ojo.

-Conozco una canción…-susurré, pero por el silencio muchos voltearon a verme.- Es una canción llena de nostalgia, pero el tono de la canción me hacía dormir y relajarme.

-La escuchamos señorita Rey.- dijo Balin después de un corto silencio, esperaron mi respuesta aún acostados y listos para arrullarse.

 _Dark the stars and dark the moon,_

 _Hush the night and the morning loon,_

 _Tell the horses and beat on your drum,_

 _Gone their master, gone their son,_

Se sorprendieron al notar cómo mi voz se volvió dulce y baja para darle el tono nostálgico a la canción, se volvieron a acomodar tratando de seguir escuchándome.

 _Dark the oceans, dark the sky,_

 _Hush the whales and the ocean tide,_

 _Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,_

 _Gone their master, gone their son,_

 _Dark to light and light to dark,_

 _Three black carriages, three white carts,_

 _What brings us together is what pulls us apart,_

 _Gone our brother, gone our heart._

Poco a poco sedían ante el sonido suave de la canción, las pausas y el sonido del fuego quemando los troncos empezaron a arrullar a los enanos a pesar de sus esfuerzos de seguir escuchando.

 _Hush the whales and the ocean tide,_

 _Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,_

 _Gone their master, gone their son._

Y entonces, todos se sumergieron en un profundo sueño…

 **…**

El viento soplaba en mi rostro, trayendo consigo el aroma del pasto y tierra mojada, los distintos tipos de árboles con hojas grandes y pequeñas se movían ante el paso del viento, y a lo lejos escuchaba el mar, las olas golpeando la arena a lo lejos del palacio donde me encontraba, todo me hacía sentir relajada. Entonces unas manos se posaron encima de las mías, que descansaban en el balcón, eran suaves pero fuertes a la vez, pero su toque era delicado, al igual que los brazos que chocaban con los míos, envolviéndome completamente, reconocería ese roce donde fuera. Su aliento comenzó a pasar por mi oreja, tenía algo que decirme, pero todo cambió.

Ahora me encontraba en medio de una llovizna, no lograba ver más que oscuridad y algo de luz por las pocas antorchas, pero al darme la vuelta, observé el gran barco, era más grande de lo que recordaba, y venía hacia mí, no me di cuenta de que estaba en la orilla del mar, pero eso no impedía que el barco avanzara más y más rápido hacia mí, una vez que estaba demasiado cerca y supe que no se detendría, ahogué un gritó y me cubrí con mis brazos, agachando mi cabeza…

 **…**

Salté en mi lugar, aún no salía el Sol, y la fogata aún estaba encendida, tal vez no ha pasado mucho tiempo, me senté y traté de calmar mi respiración agitada, solo había sido un sueño, un sueño que revivía mi pasado.

-No estás bien.-me dijo una voz a mi lado, encontré Bilbo sentado igual que yo.

-No quise despertarte.- me disculpé, con la voz muy cansada.

-No lo hiciste, me desperté solo y noté que estabas inquieta.-corrigió, estaba claro que no quería dejarme sufrir en mis pesadillas.- Tal vez, deberías contarme lo que pasó, tratar de decirme algo, quizá así tus pesadillas se vayan.

-¿Qué dije ésta vez?-pregunté, con una mano en la cabeza.

-Nada, pero te movías mucho y ahogabas quejidos.- Contestó Bilbo, tal vez no lo admita, pero si lo he despertado.

-No puedo Bilbo, cada vez que hablo algo de mi pasado, las pesadillas vuelven aún más fuertes, no quiero Bilbo.- me encogí de hombros y Bilbo entendió mi incomodidad.

-Si cambias de opinión, puedo ser bueno escuchando humanos de otro mundo tal vez.-contestó algo cómico mientras se acomodó de nuevo y volvió a dormir, al menos tengo alguien en quien confiar más, pero era claro que yo no dormiría otra vez.

 **Planeta Tellurem OPG**

Después de ver aquel evento, Lady Viator confirmó que Rey estaba mal, y lo peor era que no podían interferir, Rey había llegado muy lejos, solo deseaba que lograra sobrevivir, confiaba en que era fuerte.

-¿Tú sabes algo?- preguntó Lady Viator a Melina, la amiga de Rey, que estaba sentada detrás de ella.- Sobre sus pesadillas.

-Solo sé que las tiene desde que empezó el programa Rescate mi Lady, supongo que tiene que ver con su pasado en la Tierra, Rey nunca quiere hablarme de eso, ni a Raphael si quiera.-contestó Melina con su dulce sinceridad como siempre, pero además del argumento de Melina, Lady Viator dedujo otra cosa.

-Tal vez no sólo su pasado en la Tierra…

* * *

Más preguntas que respuestas, lo sé, no se preocupen, ¿creen que Bilbo sea capaz de resolver los misterios de Rey así como sus buenos acertijos?, lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, saludos y no los dejaré en mucha espera ya que son vacaciones. Hasta luego! xD


	6. Chapter 5 Decisiones

Holaaa! lo sé me tardé bastante, tuve algunos problemas e inconvenientes y más escuela pero ya regresé! en cuanto a mis fanfics hay más que volveré a subir y ésta vez no los dejaré, aprovecharé para mejorar detalles y las continuaré! este capítulo es corto pero dará más detalles sobre la vida de Rey. J. R. R. Tolkien es propietario de cualquier cosa relacionada con el Hobbit y Tierra Media, y unas partes son mías y no se las regalo a nadie. xD

* * *

Capítulo 5: Decisiones

 **Tierra Media, en las Montañas Nubladas…**

No hemos parado de caminar desde que despertamos, ya será medio día, y me han llenado de experiencias diferentes como los enanos que me las contaban, y una vez más les hablé un poco más de mi planeta, primero mi voz al cantar, había sido como un regalo cuando me uní a la Orden, pues en la Tierra yo no cantaba pero tenía habilidad en la música, y desde que me había sido otorgada mi nueva voz, me encanta cantar en cuanto tengo la oportunidad. Sin embargo los cantos de los enanos eran más alegres, cualquier enano entonaba una rápida nota mientras sus pies marcaban las pausas. Pero no hemos vuelto ninguno a hablar, pues el viento fue más fuerte y nuestros pies se enterraban en la nieve a cada paso que dábamos.

-Me gusta el frío pero no en mi cara.- dije para mí misma, pues nadie podía escucharme, todos estábamos concentrados en seguir avanzando.- Si tan solo existieran las tiendas de campaña aquí como las de Tellurem.

 **Tellurem OPG, Unidad de Naves III…**

-Lo diré una y otra vez, yo no sé cómo demonios Rey consiguió el portal, y aunque hubiera sospechado cualquier índice de su fabuloso plan suicida, jamás me lo hubiera contado.- Raphael bajo de un salto de la nave que reparaba, "El Resplandor", mientras juraba no estar al tanto de los planes de su mejor amiga Rey.

-Está bien, pero te tengo una mala noticia.-dijo Melina, la amiga de Rey, _vindegionne_ recién ingresada.

-¿Qué?

-Tendrás que jurarlo por séptima vez frente a Lady Viator y a cualquiera de los Líderes.

-Ya lo hice, vinieron por mí antier, y la semana pasada, y… oh si, horas después de que Señorita Suicida cruzara el dichoso portal.- colocó con gran fuerza la herramienta sobre la mesa y se limpió el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

-Ella no es suicida.-Melina levantó una ceja.

-Mintió a sus líderes, robó un portal junto con sus claves y coordenadas, cruzó el portal, todo eso de forma ilegal, sin permiso y ni si quiera avisó, eso le costara muy caro… si es que regresa.-explicó Raphael.

-Ella es fuerte e inteligente, tiene todo para sobrevivir, lo hará.-defendió Melina.

-No me refería a que algo le pasara, me refería a que tal vez no vaya a regresar, tal vez decida quedarse ahí.- Raphael bajó el rostro mirando sus manos es la mesa.- Solo piénsalo, está apartada de todo, en un lugar que siempre quiso conocer, y un lugar donde ella pueda quedar libre de ciertas cosas…

-No podemos hacer nada, será su decisión.- Melina también se entristeció al darse cuenta de lo cierto que decía Raphael, tal vez Rey ya no regrese.

-Oye, hoy salgo temprano, ¿qué tal un _Destornillador_? –Melina sonrió y negó con la cabeza, al girar levantó sus hombros y se alejó del muchacho mientras sostenía su agenda.- ¡¿Eso es un tal vez?!

 **Tierra Media, en las Montañas Nubladas…**

Nos detuvimos hace unos minutos, el aire cesó y por fin logro ver con claridad todo el camino recorrido, y todo lo que nos falta, o al menos eso creo, aquí arriba es tan tranquilo, a pesar de los gritos que se escuchan cerca de mí.

-¡Dame eso! ¡Eso no es tuyo!- gritaba Nori mientras Bifur trataba de quitarle un cuchillo con gruñidos y quejas en lengua enana. Reí por la escena cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-Si buscas más respuestas no te las daré.- dije antes que nada, pero sin dejar de sonreír al ver cómo Bifur le pegaba en la cabeza a Nori.

-Solo vine a sentarme.- se defendió Bilbo.

-Claro.

-¿Eres una elfa?

-Así que si venías a preguntar.- reí.- No, no lo soy.

-Entonces, ¿por qué los Valar te enviaron un obsequio?

-No fueron los Valar o cualquiera que sea tu deidad, fueron la gente que me lidera, los que me han cuidado desde hace más de un siglo.

-¿Cómo era la vida ahí?-preguntó el hobbit.

-Sí, ¿cómo era vivir ahí Rey?-preguntó Kili de repente, y todos los enanos voltearon a verme, unos incluso se sentaron y se acomodaron para escucharme, sin resistir más, comencé…

 ** _Hace 124 años…_**

Tellurem, un planeta muy parecido a la Tierra, pero su vegetación era más variada, había más de 50 civilizaciones, o al menos una parte de ellas, en aquel lugar todos convivimos en paz, pues el planeta se divide en 3 secciones.

En la parte Sur, se encuentra el Instituto, esa zona es algo calurosa o a veces templada, en aquel lugar todos los nuevos seres de cualquier planeta custodiado por la Orden es instruido con todos los conocimientos del Universo y las civilizaciones, sin importar la edad que tengas, eres instruido desde cero, te enseñan las verdaderas Matemáticas, Física, Biología y Química, pero desde los puntos generalizados de todas las civilizaciones, así como también tres idiomas básicos más dos que tu elijas, a pesar de que a la vez eres entrenado físicamente, cuando terminas te dedicas con más empeño a las artes marciales de muchos planetas, así como a la vez te instruyes en la rama que escoges.

En la parte Norte está el centro donde se registra todo lo relacionado con misiones a otros planetas, ya sea de la Orden o nuevos por conocer, ahí se encuentran las naves que viajan a otros lugares, los registros y mapas de todas las galaxias custodiadas, y centro de Medicina y Atención para los viajeros o huéspedes.

En la parte Media se encuentra el centro de la vida de la Orden, es el lugar donde viven las civilizaciones que deciden quedarse a vivir en ese planeta, así como un gran Centro con diversas atenciones y entretenimiento para la población, hay lugares como restaurantes y bares, juegos mecánicos y parques, tiendas textiles y arreglos físicos.

Todo funciona, todos tenemos una labor, hay leyes pero nunca han sido quebrantadas, todos viven en armonía, si hay algún problema se resuelve con discreción y en poco tiempo, Tellurem ha sido el mejor planeta que he visitado, al menos hasta ahora, jamás me he arrepentido de mi decisión, hasta hace poco…


	7. Especial: Reporte 1

Holaaa! lo sé me tardé bastante, tuve algunos problemas e inconvenientes y más escuela pero ya regresé! en cuanto a mis fanfics hay más que volveré a subir y ésta vez no los dejaré, aprovecharé para mejorar detalles y las continuaré! este capítulo es corto pero dará más detalles sobre la vida de Rey. J. R. R. Tolkien es propietario de cualquier cosa relacionada con el Hobbit y Tierra Media, y unas partes son mías y no se las regalo a nadie.

* * *

Reporte #1

No traje muchas cosas conmigo, solo las que son necesarias o las que tienen un significado para mí, una que otra cosa de mi infancia y uno que otro regalo de las personas que son importantes para mí. Por ahora me han asignado un piso para mi familia y para mí en este Edificio dentro de las instalaciones de Tellurem, es temporal hasta que cada uno encontremos nuestro lugar aquí.

Henry, mi primo más pequeño, está maravillado por la más mínima cosa que se mueva en este lugar, y no puedo culparlo, yo también lo estoy, mis padres están algo confundidos y angustiados por mí, ya que fui yo la requerida por la Orden, es mucha carga para mí, sin embargo no debo cargarlo sola y lo sé, pero yo tengo la última palabra. Aunque accedí a venir a este lugar totalmente desconocido, tengo mucho que digerir, siento que en cualquier momento voy a despertar y todo esto será solo un hermoso sueño, confuso sí, pero hermoso después de todo. Llevo no más de 12 horas aquí, ya terminé de arreglar lo que será un cuarto temporal para mí.

Aún no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabra de Lady Viator, "Todo lo que te han contado o lo que has soñado, es real", eso me hace pensar en las infinitas posibilidades de que en cualquier momento un dragón pase volando por los cielos de este planeta, o tal vez que la tierra tiemble tras los movimientos en el profundo Tártaro, o que veré duendes trabajando mientras alguien viaja al centro de la Tierra... bueno, del planeta.

Según me han informado, soy requerida por mi capacidad de entender a la gente, puedo ver la maldad en los buenos y la bondad en los vilanos, puedo convencer al más temible enemigo de parar una guerra, o puedo saber las estrategias de otros al proponerme pensar como ellos.

No sé qué es lo que me depara este lugar, pero me han pedido que deje atrás todo lo que me detiene, incluso me han dado permiso de escoger un nuevo nombre y olvidar el anterior, forjar un nuevo futuro, pues tendré ésta segunda oportunidad, y ya tengo una idea de quién quiero ser, solo necesito buscar fuerzas para lograrlo.

Hasta el próximo reporte.

Reyna.

* * *

Bueno, volví, ya son vacaciones y continuaré con esto, como acaban de ver este es un fragmento de un diario que lleva nuestra protagonista desde que llegó a un nuevo universo donde encontrará los caminos a grandes aventuras, hasta la próxima no tan lejana ;)


End file.
